Strangers
by mk-chan160
Summary: UA Dois estranhos em plena solidão! Um beijo na escuridão! Seria possível um amor nascer dessa inimaginável situação? GaaxSaku rated T por conter cenas de Lemon e palavrões. ÚLTIMO CAPITULO!
1. Chapter 1

**Ola!!**

**Como vão?**

**É...sou eu aqui de novo '**

**Eu sei que já to a meses sem postar o segundo capitulo daquela minha outra fic de naruto. Mas é que eu tive essa idéia, e não poderia ficar sem escrever! E a historia fluiu tão bem! É serio, ate já comecei o segundo capitulo, fiz isso antes de postar pra não demorar tanto da próxima vez!**

**Essa fic será uma short fic, ainda não sei quantos capítulos, mas isso a gente ver com o tempo. Espero que gostem dela! **

**Sinopse: Dois estranhos em plena solidão! Um beijo na escuridão! Seria possível um amor nascer dessa inimaginável situação? **

_**Strangers!**_

-Por que é que eu vim mesmo? – uma linda garota de 21 anos olhava para o salão entulhado de centenas de universitários dançando, comendo, conversando, namorando. Aquela era a festa de fim de ano que os monitores haviam organizado. E ela estava simplesmente perfeita. Menos para nossa jovem de claros cabelos rosa. Não é que ela não gostasse de festas nem nada, mas ultimamente andava tão cansada que a única coisa que queria era ficar em casa. Mas sua amiga Ino era uma das monitoras, que por acaso, ainda não havia encontrando no meio daquela multidão, a havia obrigado a comparecer.

-SAKURA VOCÊ VEIO!! – e não é que é só falar no diabo que ele aparece? A sua frente estava uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros e lindos olhos azuis claros. – Esta se divertindo? – não queria decepciona-la, pois sabia o quanto a sua amiga havia trabalhado pra aquela festa ser perfeita.

-Estou sim, e voce?

-E voce ainda pergunta? Essa esta sendo a melhor festa que eu já fiz. E alem disso, _**ele**_ ta aqui.

-Quem é exatamente ele? – perguntei curiosa. – O Sasuke?

-Oh não, eu já superei a minha queda por ele.

-Entao quem?

-O Gaara. – Deus...ela ta...ela ta babando?

-Se controla, Ino. E quem afinal é esse Gaara?

-Voce não sabe quem ele é?

-Ahn...Não?

-Voce é uma desinformada mesmo, hein testuda? Ele é simplesmente um dos caras mais perfeitos, sexys, gostosos, inteligentes, tesu...

-Ta ta, já entendi a mensagem.

- E eu acho que dessa vez eu realmente to apaixonada por ele. – é, talvez aquilo fosse verdade. Afinal, conseguia enxergar as estrelas nos olhos dela.

-Entao ele é um cara de sorte. Mas antes de tudo eu tenho que da a minha aprovação. Cadê ele?

-Ele ta bem ali oh. Ele ta usando uma blusa preta. – e apontou para um canto, mas havia milhares de garotos usando blusa preta.

-Qual deles, Ino-porquinha?

-O ruivo. – Consegui vi uma cabeleira vermelha ali no meio, mas infelizmente não consegui ver o rosto dele, porem, para não frusta-la, fingi que consegui.

-Ele realmente é lindo.

-Não disse? – e sorriu convencida. – Mas agora não falemos de mim, e sim, de voce.

-De mim? Por quê?

- Acha que não percebi? Voce tem trabalhado demais, e quando não esta trabalhando, ta estudando. Voce deveria parar um pouco com isso.

-Mas eu não posso, e voce sabe.

-Hum, talvez se voce arranja-se um namorado, ai poderia aproveitar um pouco a vida, testuda.

-Namorado? Ora Ino, arranjar um é que me traria mais problemas. Essa eu passo, obrigada.

-Claro que não. Afinal nunca é ruim beijar alguém que se gosta.

-Bem, eu não gosto de ninguém, então isso já resolve tudo.

-Voce também não é fácil. Acho que...

-Com licença...Mas que horas são? – fomos interrompidas por uma garota.

-Ah, são...11: 58.

-Obrigada.

-Não há de que.

-_Graças a deus a meia noite esta perto, assim poderei ir embora. _

-Ei, Sakura!

-Sim?

-Quem você vai beijar quando der meia-noite?

-Ninguém.

-Por que você não beija o Sasuke? Afinal vocês já foram namorados.

-O Sasuke? Não, obrigada. Ele já tem uma legião de fãs para beija-lo.

-Deixa de ser chata, eu tenho certeza que ele ainda sente algo por você.

-No máximo, ele apenas sente amizade, nada mais.

-Ah é, é? Pois então, por que ele ficou olhando voce de esguelha a noite inteira?

-Provavelmente ele estava olhando para alguém atrás de mim.

-Ah não foi mesmo.

-VAI COMEÇAR A CONTAGEM! 10...

-Agora vá.

-Pra onde? – e Ino a empurrou para o lugar onde o Sasuke que se encontrava ali perto. Mas por estar usando salto alto, e o chão esta cheio de bolas, comecei a tropeçar.

- 2...1! FELIZ ANO NOVO! – E então, no segundo seguinte, eu estava com a boca colada na de alguém. E por terem desligado todas as luzes para se ver melhor os fogos, não pude ver quem era.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

-_Por que será que deixei o Naruto me convencer a vim pra essa festa? _– Que festa mais...Chata. Ta legal que todos pareciam estar se divertindo, mas ele não fazia o tipo festeiro. Quando der meia noite, irei para casa, e o Naruto não poderá reclamar.

Estava escutando o dito cujo falando e falando sobre ramen. O amor da vida dele, depois da Hinata, sua namorada. Ouço ele gritar que a contagem ia começar, e que tinha que ir atrás da sua _**Hinata-chan**_. Vendo o caminho livre, me dirigi a saída.

-2...1! FELIZ ANO NOVO! – Com a confusão, alguém me empurrou. E me vi beijando uma garota. Não consegui ver quem era, então finalmente senti o quão macios os lábios dela eram. Sem pensar em mais nada, aprofundei o beijo. E alguns segundos depois, ela respondia ao meu beijo. Senti que ela, inocentemente, mordeu meu lábio inferior, e o chupou lentamente. Deus! Aquilo fez com que meu sangue esquentasse mais ainda, e corresse mais rápido em minhas veias.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Mesmo sem saber porque, respondia ao beijo apaixonadamente. Não sei, só sei que quando senti a língua dele invadir minha boca, e começa a tocar em todo e qualquer lugar dela, eu me senti nos ares. Fazia tempo que não era beijada de maneira tão...Sensual. Não sei o que me fez morder o lábio inferior dele, e logo após, chupa-lo. Mas pelo que pareceu ele pareceu gostar, e me beijou com mais fervor, se é que isso era possível.

Momentos depois, eu abri meus olhos, e as luzes dos fogos iluminaram um pouco a cabeça dele, e pude ver que ele tinha cabelos ruivos e...uma tatuagem na testa. Espera ai...Ruivo? Deus, ele não pode ser o tal do Gaara que a Ino gosta...pode? Mas e se for? Ela vai me matar se descobrir.

Então assustada por ao menos pensar em estar beijando o garoto que a minha melhor amiga estava apaixonada, me afastei dele, e fugi em direção a saída daquele lugar.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

-_Mas o que...? _– senti ela se separar bruscamente de mim. Confuso, abro meus olhos, e a única coisa que consigo ver antes dela sair correndo, são dois belíssimos olhos esmeraldas...Assustados? Mas...por que? Afinal ela que me beijou, certo? E quem afinal era ela? Nunca havia sentido tamanho desejo por alguém. Os lábios dela eram simplesmente maravilhosos. E gostaria profundamente de prova-los novamente,mas...como? Se nem sei quem ela é. –_É a minha cara, achar a garota com os lábios mais gostosos que já provei, e não saber quem ela é._ – bufei frustrado.

-Ei, Gaara! – viro minha cabeça em direção a voz estridente. Claro, só podia ser...

-O que é, Naruto? – perguntei irritado.

-Calma, só vim desejar feliz ano novo ao meu amigão! E sabe, voce não deveria começar o ano irritado, dizem que a maneira pela qual se passa a virada será aquela que voce passará o resto do ano. – e aquilo apenas me fez lembrar do meu beijo com aquela estranha. Pela primeira vez, gostaria que o que Naruto disse virasse realidade.

-Hunf.

-Voce não quer se juntar a mim e ao pessoal? A gente vai beber champanhe pra comemorar.

-Essa eu passo, vou pra casa. – Desde o começo havia achado aquela festa entediante. E depois daquele beijo, acho que nada poderia me animar mais. Então não havia razão para ficar.

-Mas já? Ainda ta cedo pra caramba. Voce parece um velho.

-Que seja. Adeus.

-Tchau então, né? – e fui embora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

-_Ai, por que será que a gente só tem duas semanas de férias, hein?_ – passava pelo portão de entrada da faculdade. Simplesmente ainda não deu pra me recuperar, ainda estou morrendo de cansaço. E ainda por cima, não parei de pensar nem um minuto se quer naquele beijo. E a duvida continuava martelando na minha cabeça – _E se ele não fosse o tal Gaara? –_ É, mas e se fosse? Foi melhor me prevenir mesmo. Se ele fosse o Gaara, a Ino iria ficar destroçada, e eu nunca iria me perdoar se isso acontecesse.

-Bom dia!

- Ah, bom dia, Ino!

-Mas que desanimo é esse?

-É que ainda to cansada, essas duas semanas passaram num piscar de olhos, nem deu pra descansar direito.

-Ah entendo. Bem, eu aproveitei muito bem as minhas duas semanas na praia.

-E como foi lá?

-Tudo às mil maravilhas. Fui em cada festa.

-Pegou muitos?

-Claro que não. Eu nunca trairia o Gaara.

-Vocês estão namorando?

-Não, mas mesmo assim. E alem disso ninguém consegue chegar nem aos pés dele. E se eu não vou ficar com o melhor, então não fico com ninguém. – ri um pouco. – E também ninguém é mais carinhoso, gentil educado, legal, fofo, e...

- Já entendi! Já entendi! E quando é que voce vai me apresentar ele? No ano novo, você se esqueceu de fazer isso.

-No intervalo, eu te apresento ele.

-Mas eu vou estudar no intervalo e..

-O que? Sakura, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, pelo amor de deus! Voce não precisa se matar de estudar logo de cara.

-Mas...

-Mas nada, voce vai ir comigo, e vai conhecer ele.

-Esta bem, você venceu, mas trate de levar mais uma pessoa, que eu não quero segurar vela de vocês dois não.

-Se preocupe não, o Naruto ta sempre com ele.

-O Naruto?

-É, eles são amigos.

-Mas se o Naruto vai ta lá quer dizer que...

-O Sasuke também vai ta. – fala maliciosa.

-Porquinha, eu já disse que entre o Sasuke e eu, não existe mais nada. Somos apenas amigos agora.

-Sei. – fala sem dar a mínima importância. – Agora...- e olha pro relógio. – Acho melhor voce se apressar, se não vai se atrasar pra sua aula.

-Droga. A gente se fala mais tarde. Tchau. – e saio correndo, deixando uma Ino risonha pra trás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-_Não acredito que as aulas já começaram._ – Esse povo é idiota por acaso? Eles realmente esperam que a agente recupere as forças pra agüentar tudo isso de novo em apenas duas semanas? E ainda por cima quando alguém não consegue dormir direito por não conseguir parar de lembrar de um certo beijo na virada do ano! Droga! Mas por que será que ela fugiu? Ai Gaara, voce devia parar de pensar no que aconteceu naquela noite. Mas eu tenho que descobrir quem era ela. Ta legal que é quase impossível descobrir, já que existe milhares de alunas aqui. E tem vários prédios, alguns que eu nem ao menos já entrei. E ainda tem a possibilidade dela nem ao menos estudar aqui. Suspiro derrotado. Sou tirado de meus pensamentos ao sentir alguém esbarrar em mim.

-Desculpe. – quando olho para ver quem havia sido, fico estático. Era _**ela**_. Aqueles olhos, os reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

-Não olha por onde não, garota? – falei frio. Afinal eu era assim, e ela não parecia ter me reconhecido, talvez ela nem ao menos tivesse conseguido ver quem eu era, naquela noite.

– Eu olho, é voce que não estava olhando, idiota. – Idiota? IDIOTA? Quem ela pensa que é? Por acaso não sabe quem sou? Francamente, ela fica bem melhor de boca fechada. Principalmente quando esta me beijando.

-_MAS O QUE É QUE VOCE TA PENSANDO, GAARA? ESSA GAROTA TE CHAMA DE IDIOTA E VOCE APENAS PENSA EM BEIJÁ-LA? _– eu ainda vou ficar doido. E como é que essa garota pode ser tão linda? Eu havia sentindo as curvas dela enquanto nos beijávamos, mas...Às claras ela é simplesmente perfeita. Seus cabelos eram curtos, e de um claro tom de rosa. Sua pele era rosada, eu sabia que era macia, pois a havia sentido quando a toquei. Perfeita.

-Quem voce ta chamando de idiota, garota? Não sabe quem sou?

-Não sei, e nem quero saber, seu grosso! Agora se me der licença, estou atrasada. – E me empurrando pro lado, saiu correndo novamente. Aqueles olhos ficavam irresistíveis quando estavam zangados. Mas eu quero vê-los de outra maneira também. Por isso, vou descobrir quem ela é. Ah se vou.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Não podia ser...Simplesmente era impossível...Era ele! ELE! Com milhares de pessoas nessa faculdade eu tinha que esbarrar logo nele? Mas por que? Bem, pelo menos eu agora sei que ele não é o cara que a Ino gosta. Afinal ela disse que ele era fofo e gentil. E aquele ali não era nenhum dos dois. Mas era simplesmente um dos caras mais lindos que já vi. Deus! Como é que ele poderia ser bonito assim? E ainda ser grosso do jeito que é? – _Mas isso não fez com que voce não tivesse vontade de beija-lo novamente, não é, dona Sakura? _– Merda! Voce aqui pensando em beija-lo novamente, e ele nem ao menos a reconheceu. Ta legal que é bem provável que ele não tenha conseguido me ver, mas mesmo assim. Ele nem deve se lembrar mais daquele beijo também.

-Dispensados. – Droga! A aula acabou e eu não prestei atenção em nada. Mas o que é que esta havendo comigo?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

- Mas onde é que esta a Sakura? Ela já devia ter chegado.

-Ela deve ter ido comprar Ramen, Ino!

-Ela não é voce, Dobe!

-Ah, cala a boca, Teme,

-Naruto-kun, não brigue com o Sasuke. E a Sakura já deve estar chegando. Deve ter ficado um pouco mais para tirar as duvidas com o professor. –

-_De quem que estavam falando mesmo? Quem afinal é essa tal de Sakura? _– Provavelmente uma patricinha, grudenta e tagarela feito a Ino. Por que é que essa garota não desgruda do meu pé?

-Voce deve esta certa, Hinata-chan. Afinal, a Sakura sempre foi muito responsável.

-Nem me fale. Vocês acreditam que eu tive que intimar ela a vim pra cá hoje? Adivinhem pra aonde ela ia passar o intervalo? Na biblioteca, pelo amor de deus! Ás vezes ela é muito nerd pra mim.

-Deus, como a minha melhor amiga me ama. – então todos nós viramos nossos rostos na direção de quem havia falado aquilo.E qual não foi a minha surpresa, a ver que a tal Sakura era..._**ela.**_. Prestei bem atenção a reação de todos ao vê-la, e todos agiram normalmente, menos Sasuke. Por um segundo consegui ver um traço de felicidade passar pelos olhos dele. Sem saber por que, senti uma raiva crescer dentro de mim. Afinal...O que é que ele tinha com ela?

-Sakura-chan! Voce finalmente chegou. Pensamos que havias fugido para a sua amada biblioteca.

-Ola pessoal!.

-Ola! – Hinata falou timidamente.

-Não vai falar com o Sasuke, não Testuda?

-Ah, ola Sasuke-kun. – ela falou vermelha. Mas por que? Será que...Ela gosta dele?

-Ola, Sak! – Sak? Mas que intimidade é essa? E por que eu me importo, hein? Eu não sou assim.

-Sim, Sakura, olha, este aqui é o Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara essa é Haruno Sakura. – vi ela olhar pra mim com uma certa surpresa. Não sei porque, já que quando nos vimos mais cedo, ela nao parecia surpresa nem nada comigo.

-Prazer.

-Ola. – falei friamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Isso não pode ta acontecendo. _**Ele **_não pode ser o Gaara. Afinal ele não é nada parecido com o que a Ino descreveu mais cedo. Só se ele apenas agir assim com ela. Mas pelo que eu to vendo, ele nem ao menos parece gostar dela. E ele é pior que o Sasuke quando o tema é frieza. Mas mesmo assim, quando Naruto falava alguma besteira ou fazia algo engraçado, vi que os olhos dele de alguma maneira suavizavam. E ele ficava irresistível.

-_Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! A sua melhor amiga é apaixonada por ele! –_ E não se esqueça de que ele é um grosso, mal educado, frio, beija bem, tem olhos verdes claros penetrantes..AI ESSA NÃO! TO FAZENDO DE NOVO! PARA PARA PARA!

-Sakura?

-Ahn? Ah Sasuke! O que é?

-Isso aí é tomate? – ele havia sentado ao meu lado quando havíamos decidido comer debaixo de uma das inúmeras arvores do pátio.

-Ah, é sim. Você quer um pouco? – falei levantando um pedaço de tomate com os hashis. Então ele apenas se inclinou e os pegou com a boca.

-Obrigado, sabe como gosto de tomates. – disse após os engoli.

-De nada. - Sorri pra ele. E ele devolveu com um de seus sorrisos arrasadores, que no passado haviam me derretido completamente. Mas hoje em dia, já era imune ao efeito deles.

-A gente não se fala já faz um tempo, como tem andado? Continua se matando de estudar?

-De estudar e de trabalhar.

-Voce deveria cuidar mais de si mesma as vezes. Isso vai acabar lhe fazendo mal.

-Eu sei, acredite. Afinal tenho uma loira chata falando isso toda hora no meu ouvido.

-Sakura querida, essa loira por acaso seria euzinha aqui? – falou Ino com afetação na voz.

-Quem mais seria? Afinal, você é a única com coragem o bastante pra me irritar. E é claro, o Naruto também. Será que eu apenas atraio loiros irritantes?

-Provavelmente.

-Ei Sakura-chan, eu lhe irrito? – Naruto falou com uma carinha chorosa.

-Claro que não. Apenas 99 do tempo que nos falamos. – sorri sarcástica pra ele.

-Mas...Mas...Hinata-chan eu sou tão irritante assim?

-Ahn...eu...C-claro que não. – falou nervosa.

-Isso é golpe baixo Naruto. É claro que a sua namorada não vai responder a verdade. E olha, são dois contra um. Mas falta uma pessoa.

-Voce também acha o Naruto irritante, Gaara-kun? – minha amiga loira falou se aproximando mais dele.

-Ele não é tão irritante assim...

-Tao vendo? Esse sim é um amigo de verdade. – o interrompeu ruidosamente.

-...Quando esta de boca fechada e a 1 km de distancia.

-Ate tu, Gaara? Que amigos eu fui arranjar. – falou dramaticamente.

-Estamos apenas brincando, Naruto-kun. Voce não é tão irritante assim. – falei rindo.

-Obrigado, Sakura.

-Ela pode achar isso, mas pra mim voce ainda continua super irritante, Dobe!

-E quem disse que eu me importo com o que voce acha, Teme?

-E quem disse que eu me importo pelo que importa a voce?

-Ahn? – falou o loiro confuso. Só pude rir pela cara dele. Mas mesmo assim dei uma cotovelada no moreno ao meu lado.

-Voce é mal, sabia?

-Sabia. – e deu um beijo no meu pescoço.

-Não faz isso, tenho cócegas ai. – falei colocando uma mao no lugar onde ele havia beijado.

-Eu sei, por que acha que fiz isso, então? – falou sorrindo sarcástico. Percebi um olhar sobre mim. E quando olho, era o Gaara. Ele me olhava de maneira estranha. Assim, ele parecia frio como a momentos atrás, mas alguma coisa estava errada ali. Ele parecia irritado com algo. O que seria?

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Mas que porra foi aquela? Aquele desgraçado do Uchiha a beijou. Ta legal que não foi na boca, mas o pescoço não é um lugar pra ser beijado por qualquer um. Eles parecem, tão...íntimos. E sem duvida alguma, ele esta a fim dela. Mas e ela? Sorria pra ele, o deixava beija-la, e até dava comida na boca dele! Mas de alguma maneira, ela não parece corresponder aos sentimentos dele. Ou sou eu que estou distorcendo tudo? Provavelmente estou fazendo isso mesmo. Mas afinal, por que me importo com o que ela sente por ele? Ela tem testa grande, é baixinha, mal-humorada, e tem cabelo rosa! ROSA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! Mas que combina perfeitamente com ela. Como ela pode ficar maravilhosa tendo essa cor de cabelo? Droga!

Ela ta olhando pra mim. Merda. Será que ela percebeu? E por que ela não olha pra mim da mesma maneira que olha para os outros? E por que não ruboriza quando falo com ela?

-_PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO FALOU COM ELA AINDA, SEU IDIOTA! –_ apenas falei naquela hora mais cedo, mas aquilo pode ser chamado de falar? Afinal estávamos brigando. Mas os olhos dela ficam incríveis com aquele brilho de raiva neles. Será que eu não vou parar de ficar falando essas besteiras, não?

-E como estão a seus irmãos, Gaara?

-Estão bem.

-Tirando o Sasuke você é o único de nós que tem irmãos.

-Quantos voce tem? – ela estava falando comigo. E por que eu estou feliz por causa disso?

-Dois.

-Como se chamam?

-Temari e Kankurou.

-Eles estudam aqui?

- Não, os irmãos dele já se formaram. – a loira grudenta respondeu por mim. Porcaria.

- Sempre quis ter irmãos.

-Nem queira, irmãos só servem para infernizar a sua vida.

-Entendo. – ela disse rindo. ELA RIU DE ALGO QUE EU DISSE! Ninguém nunca riu de algo que eu já tenha falado, apenas meus irmãos.

-Ele esta com toda a razão. Um irmão só vem a vida para ajudar a fazer a sua vida um inferno.

-Ora vamos, Sasuke. Você gosta do Itachi, admita. Eu acho ele uma pessoa impressionante.

-Isso porque você não é irmã dele.

-Se ela fosse, vocês teriam cometido um incesto quando namoraram, Sasuke, pois vocês dois também seriam irmãos. – namoraram? Então quer dizer que não namoram mais, mas pelo olhar que o Uchiha manda toda vez para ela, ele gostaria muito de mudar isso.

-É verdade, Ino. Pois mesmo se eu fosse irmão dela, não conseguiria resistir a ela.

-Você é um mentiroso, Sasuke Uchiha. Todos nos sabemos que eu tive de dar muito duro pra você ao menos me notar.

-Você que pensa.

-Idiota. – e deu um murro no braço dele de leve. E ela viu o seu relógio, então deu um pulo e começou a guardar suas coisas.

-Ei o que aconteceu, Sakura-chan?

-Eu tenho que ir, minhas aulas vão começar daqui a 5 minutos.

-Relaxa, nos ainda temos 15 minutos, seu relógio deve estar adiantado.

-Não esta não. As minhas aulas começam mais cedo.

-Mas por que, testuda?

-Eu não sei se eu já falei, mas os professores de medicina pensam que são deuses. – todos riram, menos eu e Sasuke, que apenas sorrimos de leve. – Vou indo. Foi um prazer conhece-lo, Gaara-san. Tchau pessoal. – e saiu correndo.

-Tchau! – Naruto havia se levantado, e com as mãos em forma de concha na boca, gritou. Depois se jogou no chão.

-Ela parece um furacão.

-_Em mais de uma maneira. _

-Esta sempre correndo. Acho que é por isso que ela não engorda, mesmo comendo tanto.

-É verdade, ela sempre esta ocupada. Sai da faculdade, come, estuda, vai para o trabalho, volta, arruma a casa, e dorme. Ela ainda vai ficar doente se continuar assim. – por que será que ela vive desse jeito? E é claro, não poderia perguntar a eles, pois perceberiam meu interesse nela.

-Eu já falei com ela, mas ela parece não me escutar.

-Não se preocupe, Ino. Vou falar com ela, com essa garota a gente tem que serr firme. – ouvir aquilo me irritou profundamente, que tipo de influencia ele teria sobre ela, afinal? Por que se nem a melhor amiga havia conseguido dar um jeito nela, por que _**ele**_ daria? – De qualquer forma, tenho que ir agora. Tenho que falar com um professor antes das aulas. Tchau. – e saiu andando.

- Nem esperar pra gente responder ele espera.

-Ele sempre foi assim, Naruto, não vai ser agora que ele vai mudar.

-Hunf.

-Ei Ino.

-Diz, Hinata-chan.

-A Sakura e o Sasuke voltaram? – ao ouvir aquilo, prendi minha total atenção naquela conversa, ignorando os xingamentos que Naruto soltava para o Uchiha.

-Por enquanto não, mas é apenas uma questão de tempo. Depois que ela foi beija-lo no ano novo, e voce também viu a maneira como eles estavam conversando. Não dou nem um semana, para eles voltarem. – O que? Então essa é a razão dela ter saído correndo assustada no ano novo. Ela pensou que..que..

-_ELA PENSOU QUE EU FOSSE O UCHIHA! – _ela apenas correspondeu daquela maneira, me beijou e tocou daquela maneira, por que pensou que estivesse com aquele desgraçado, filho da mãe do Uchiha Sasuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**E aí? **

**O que acharam? **

**Muito cansativa?**

**Muito chata?**

**Previsível?**

**Espero que não, mas nunca se sabe, não é?**

**Já comecei o segundo capitulo de "Apenas mais uma historia", e já já devo estar postando ele. E desculpem pela demora que estou levando para posta-la. o segundo capitulo dessa aqui, eu devo estar postando dentro de duas semanas ou menos!**

**Adoro vocês, e realizem o desejo de uma escritora com tendinite nos braços:**

**ME MANDEM REVIEWS! **

**Pode ser apenas uma, metade de uma, ou ate mesmo uma frase apenas! Servi de todos os tipos e tamanhos!**

**Beijos!**

**Mk-chan160**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola! Como vão? Fiquei feliz por verem que gostaram da fic! Afinal, essa foi a minha primeira de GaaraxSakura. Desculpem se demorei demais, mas é que tive uma época meio ruim, e também minhas provas começaram, mas não se preocupem. Espero que não tenham achado o Gaara muito OOC, espero que não muito!**

**O próximo capitulo sairá mais rápido. Como havia dito, essa será uma short-fic, e decidi que ela terá apenas quatro capítulos. **

**Bem, não vou mais ficar enrolando vocês! Espero que apreciem o capitulo dois de:**

_**Strangers!**_

Que horas eram? Ai, graças a deus já é 10:30, daqui a meia hora meu turno acaba, e poderei ir embora. Estou morta. Faz algumas semanas que começaram as aulas, e não agüento mais. E ainda por cima, ainda não entendo a razão de meu coração disparar quando vejo o Gaara. E o pior é que quando ele percebe que estou olhando pra ele, me manda aquele olhar que voce consegue ver escrito: "O que é que voce ta olhando? Não tem mais o que fazer da vida não?". TENHO E ATE DE MAIS, SEU IDIOTA! MAS QUEM MANDOU VOCÊ ME BEIJAR E ME FAZER COM QUE EU SONHE COM ISSO TODA NOITE?

Como se isso já não fosse suficiente, eu ainda tenho que sentir ciúmes desse idiota. É ciúmes! Ciúmes daquelas vadias que ficavam se jogando no colo dele a cada cinco minutos. SAKURA ACORDA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE SENTIR CIUMES DELE! Se esqueceu que a Ino ama ele? Merda. Por que eu não consigo parar de pensar nele? Afinal não é como se nós tivéssemos muito contato, a ultima vez que falei com ele, foi no primeiro dia de aula, e só. Desde então ele parece me ignorar, como se nunca tivéssemos nos visto na vida. Ah, se ele soubesse que eu sou a garota que ele beijou no ano novo. Provavelmente me trataria da mesma maneira, e me chamaria de vadia por me jogar em cima dele. Tecnicamente eu não me joguei, eu fui jogada...pela Ino. Que mundo irônico, não? A Ino o ama, eu não posso pensar nele por causa disso, e quem me fez começar a pensar nele assim foi a própria Ino. Por que minha vida não poderia ser mais simples...e menos cansativa? Já estou cansada de ter que me matar de estudar pra continuar com a bolsa na faculdade, ter que me matar de trabalhar pra não perder o apartamento, ter que matar qualquer tipo de pensamento em relação a ele para não perder minha melhor amiga. Ó vida cruel!

-Um uísque, por favor!

-Com gelo ou sem, senhor?

-Com.

-Esta bem. – Como devem ter percebido, trabalho como bartender num dos melhores bares de jazz de Tóquio. Meu trabalho consiste em preparar bebidas para os clientes, a principio voce pensa: "Apenas isso?", mas imagine ter que decorar e preparar em menos de cinco minutos 10, 20 pedidos? Se não mais, quando isso aqui enche, enche mesmo. As vantagens daqui é que começo as 5 e vou ate as 11, então não chego tão tarde em casa, não trabalho em finais de semana, o salário é ate bom, e o melhor de tudo é que ainda posso ouvir as musicas. Gosto de quase todo tipo de musica, e jazz é um deles. Adoro os solos dos saxofones. São tão...sensuais. Deve ser maravilhoso dançar com alguém colado a voce, principalmente se essa pessoa tiver cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes. AI ESSA NÃO! DE NOVO NÃO! Será que eu não posso ficar cinco minutos sem pensar nele? Lembrar dele? Do beijo dele? Eu devo dizer que se eu não parar já com esses pensamentos, eu vou me suicidar. Me abaixei para olhar debaixo do balcão, para pegar mais copos.

-Tem alguém ai?

Aquela voz. Era ele. Me levantei de supetão, com dois copos em cada mao, presos entre meus dedos. E não consegui evitar sorrir ao vê-lo ali. Droga, por que eu estava feliz por vê-lo?

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0

Estava sentado numa mesa sozinho observando a banda de jazz tocar. Estava num dos bares mais badalados da cidade. E vocês provavelmente sabem que não gosto de multidões e tudo mais, por isso escolhi para vim hoje, pois hoje é um dia de pouca clientela. Era a primeira vez que vinha nesse, mas conhecia como o sistema funcionava. Não gosto de sair, mas como adoro escutar jazz, e não existe maneira melhor de se escuta-lo, se não ao vivo. O solo de saxofone é totalmente diferente ao vivo. O pior era que ao ficar escutando aquele som, só me fazia lembrar dela. Pois feito o som do saxo, ela era dona de uma sensualidade sem igual e inconsciente. Ainda estava com raiva dela, mas estava com mais raiva de mim mesmo por não conseguir esquece-la. Quando a via correndo pelos corredores da faculdade, ficava feliz, mas então a raiva vinha com toda a força, ao lembrar que provavelmente ela estava correndo para os braços do Sasuke. Não falava com ela já fazia vários semanas, de certa maneira estava com saudades da voz dela. Merda! Por que não consigo parar de pensar nela?

Já estava ali a 1 hora mais ou menos, e ainda não havia bebido nada, mas a sede começou a bater. Então me dirigi ao bar, onde, no momento, parecia não ter ninguém.

-Tem alguém ai? – então a coisa que eu menos esperava aconteceu. Cabelos cor de rosa vieram a vista e lindos e brilhantes olhos verdes apareceram. Era ela. O que ela estava faz...

-Ola! -perdi completamente minha linha de pensamento, ao vê-la sorrir pra mim, um sorriso de felicidade. Mas por que ela estava sorrindo daquela maneira para mim? Será que ela pensava que o Uchiha havia vindo comigo? Droga!

-Oi. – disse simplesmente, porque não conseguiria dizer algo mais sem deixar transparecer a raiva que me corroia por dentro toda vez que eu lembrava que aquele sorriso que ela me dava, ela já tinha dado tantas outras vezes para Sasuke. Por que ela tinha que gostar dele e não de mi...Epa, eu não pensei isso, eu não ia dizer isso. Eu apenas não posso. Eu não sou assim. Ai Sakura sua...Sua bruxa.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

O que havia com ele? E por que não parava de olhar para mim daquele jeito? Como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado, algo que eu nem ao menos sei o que é.

- Eu...Droga! – havia esquecido dos copos nas minhas mãos, e simplesmente os soltei. Droga! Droga! Droga! Abaixei-me para juntar os cacos de vidro, e como continuava sentindo o olhar penetrante dele sobre mim, tentava faze-lo rapidamente, pois a maneira de como ele me olhava me deixava nervosa. – Ai! – viram? Juntando meu nervosismo com minha rapidez, machuquei minha mão.

-Você esta bem? – levantei meu olhar, surpreendida. Não por causa das palavras, e sim, por causa da maneira que foram ditas. Parecia quase como se...se ele se importasse comigo.

-E-estou..- por que eu tinha que gaguejar? –

-Deixe-me ver isso! – disse autoritário. Ate parece que eu vou obedecer a esse idiota.

-Não, já disse que estou que estou bem..

-Se está, então deixe-me ver logo.

-Já disse que não. Se fosse algo grave eu...Ai! Isso dói! – ele havia puxado minha mão machucada para observá-la. E infelizmente, ele havia pego bem no machucado. E estava doendo muito.

-Estava bem, hã? O corte não foi muito profundo, mas é melhor limpa-lo e colocar um curativo. Aonde é que tem uma caixa de primeiros socorros por aqui? – disse soltando minha mao.

-Olha, você não precisa fazer isso, eu posso muito bem fazer o curativo sozinha.

-Ah, é mesmo? Então poderia me dizer como conseguirá realizar tal proeza com uma mão só? – falou sarcasticamente levantando uma sobrancelha.

-_Não tinha pensado nisso. Merda!_

_-_ Agora, peça pra alguém a caixa, e vamos para algum lugar mais calmo onde eu possa fazer o curativo. E fique apertando esse pano contra a sua mao enquanto isso.

-Esta bem. – suspirei desanimada. Por que eu tinha que mostrar meu lado mais desastrado pra ele? - Ei, Harry! Você pode assumir seu turno um pouco mais cedo? É que machuquei minha mao! Eu juro que amanhã eu fico ate mais tarde! – falo para o rapaz que estava saindo da cozinha.

-Que nada, Sakura! Pode deixar que eu entro antes!

-Obrigada!

-Você poderia me dizer onde posso arranjar uma caixa de primeiros socorros? – ele falou bruscamente.

-Ah claro. Tem uma no vestiário. – falou nervoso. O Gaara realmente conseguia assustar os outros quando queria.

-Obrigado, vamos. Onde fica o vestiário?

-Por ali – apontei para uma porta a esquerda onde havia escrito "entrada apenas para funcionários". Quando passamos por ela, o mandei entrar na terceira porta a esquerda. O vestiário era parecido com aqueles do colegial, cheio de armários e bancos longos entre eles.

-Sente ali. – apontou para o banco, e foi pegar a caixinha que estava ao lado da porta. Sentei obedientemente. Suspirei e olhei para a minha mão machucada. Então senti ele sentar ao meu lado, e pega minha mao delicadamente. Fiquei arrepiada e corei, por que quando ele me toca eu fico assim? Enquanto ele continua frio como sempre. Esse mundo é tão injusto. – Isso vai arder um pouco. – falou calmamente, e colocou com delicadeza o anti-septico sobre o corte. Droga aquela porcaria ardia. Então ele fez uma coisa que eu pensei que nunca faria. Levou minha mao para perto dos lábios, e soprou levemente. Olhei para ele surpresa, e ele olhava para mim serio. De uma maneira tão sexy, que eu não consegui evitar se não gemer.

-Esta doendo tanto assim? – disse sem afastar os olhos dos meus. Era difícil mentir com ele me olhando daquela maneira.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-N-não! É que ardeu um pouco, só isso.

-Entendo. Fico imaginando que tipo de medica voce vai ser se continuar assim. – falei sem perceber. Afinal toda a minha concentração estava no fato de ter que me controlar tendo ela tão perto de mim.

-Como voce sabe que faço medicina? – falou surpresa.

-Naquele dia, voce havia mencionado os professores de medicina, logo presumi que fazia esse curso. – graças a deus consegui me lembrar daquilo! Não poderia dizer que havia feito algumas perguntas ao Naruto sobre ela.

-Ah. E voce faz o que?

-Administração.

-Mesmo?

- Sim.

-A Ino também.

-Eu sei.

-Você não é de falar muito, não é?

-Não.

-Parece ate o Sasuke.

-Eu não pareço com ele. – falei com raiva. Será que ela não conseguia esquecer aquele desgraçado nem por cinco minutos?

- Por que voce ficou com raiva? Não é que vocês sejam gêmeos ou algo do tipo, apenas penso que os dois são calados e sérios. Só isso, não tem razão pra voce ficar com raiva. – senti que o temperamento dela estava vindo a tona, e raiva começava a aparecer naqueles olhos maravilhosos.

-Só não gosto que fiquem me comparando com ele.

-Por que?

-Tenho minhas razoes. _E a principal é que não quero que você pense nele quando esta ao meu lado. – _acabei de enfaixar a mao dela, mas não a soltei. – Pronto.

-Obrigada. – mas ela também não fez nenhum movimento para tira-la dentre as minhas. E olhei para os olhos dela de novo. Por que ela não se afasta? Se continuarmos assim tão próximos, não sei se conseguirei resistir mais. – E-eu acho melhor...pegar minhas coisas para poder ir embora. – e ela finalmente se afastou de mim, se levantando.

-Claro. Voce esta de carro?

-Não. Vou pegar um ônibus.

-Já é tarde, pode ser perigoso. Eu lhe deixo em casa.

-Mas não precisa, eu...

-Eu vou leva-la e pronto. Não confia em mim?

-Não, claro que confio. – ela falou de maneira tão enfática e seria, que sentir vontade de me bater por acreditar nela.

-Entao pronto, eu vou leva-la e não se fala mais nisso. – então ela foi ate um dos armários, e pegou suas coisas.

-Vamos. – e fomos para fora dali, logo estávamos de volta ao bar. E no momento tocava uma musica que era uma das minhas favoritas. A vi parar também para ouvir. – Adoro essa musica.

-Eu também. – e a vi olhar pra mim e sorri docemente. E quando dei por mim, já estava perguntando:

-Gostaria de dançar?

-Eu não sei...dançar muito bem. – disse fazendo um trejeito com uma das mãos, e sorrindo nervosamente.

-Que bom, porque eu também não. – ela riu. E acenou com a cabeça. – Então venha. – peguei a mao boa dela, e a levei para a pista. Ela colocou a machucada no meu ombro, e a trouxe para um pouco mais perto de mim pela cintura. E começamos a nos mexer lentamente. Era enervante estar tão próximo assim dela. Principalmente quando ela encostou a cabeça em meu peito, e por ser mais baixa que eu, fez com que eu sentisse mais de perto o cheiro de seus cabelos. Ah, como eram cheirosos. Um cheiro particular que combinava perfeitamente com ela.

Quando ela levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para meus olhos. Não sei o que foi. Não sei se foi o meu desejo de beija-la novamente desde o começo ou se foram aqueles olhos. Só sei que abaixei minha cabeça e a beijei.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0

Era tão bom te-lo assim. Eu me sentia de uma maneira que não me sentia a muito tempo. Protegida. Como se ninguém pudesse fazer nada contra mim. Como se o mundo não existisse, apenas ele, eu e aquela musica. Uma musica que provavelmente não conseguiria mais escutar sem me lembrar dele. Encostei minha cabeça no peito dele, ele era tão quente, poderia ficar assim para sempre. Era sempre assim, sempre que estava com ele, sentia isso. Gostaria de sentir ele me beijando de novo. Mas ele não sabia que eu era a garota que ele beijou. E provavelmente acharia estranho se eu o beijasse do nada. Então a única coisa que fiz, foi olhar para cima, e ver seu rosto iluminado pela escassa luz da pista. Deus, como ele era lindo! Totalmente irresistível, os olhos normalmente frios, naquele momento mostravam um brilho diferente. Minha mente estava tão entorpecida por estar perto dele, que era difícil tentar descobrir que brilho era. Então quando o vi abaixando a cabeça, fechei os olhos, e senti os lábios dele tocarem nos meus. Ah como aquilo era bom. Ele me aproximou mais ainda, quando sentiu eu o corresponder, aprofundou o beijo. Era uma sensação tão maravilhosa sentir ele passear com as mãos nas minhas costas, e de vez em quando levantar um pouco minha blusa. Por onde ele tocava, parecia que deixava um rastro de fogo.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0

Como era bom! O sabor da boca dela, a sensação do corpo dela colado ao meu, o calor de sua pele, a maciez de seus cabelos. As mãos dela afundaram em meus cabelos, causando uma serie de arrepios passaram pelo meu corpo. Separei meus lábios do dela, por alguns segundos, apenas para beijar sua bochecha, e descer para seu pescoço. Senti sua pele se arrepiar ao beija-la num ponto de seu pescoço.

-Gaara..- a ouvi gemer meu nome, e aquilo me excitou mais ainda. Tinha que escutar de novo.

-Repete.

-O que?

-Meu nome. O fale novamente.

-Gaara...- sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

-De novo.

-Gaara.. – e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. Aquela garota era pura tentação. Nem ao menos tentei resistir, a beijei apaixonadamente novamente.. Não queria mais parar de beija-la, não queria que ela ficasse longe de mim novamente, não queria ela com mais ninguém, que ela não sorrisse para mais ninguém se não para mim.

-Gaara! – dessa vez não havia sido ela que tinha me chamado. Me separei dela a contra-gosto, e olhei a minha volta para ver quem havia me chamado. Quando olhei, era minha irmã, Temari. Ela se aproximou de nós. – Gaara, meu amor! Quanto tempo que a gente não se via. Estava morrendo de saudades suas. – Maldição Temari, não fale desse jeito. Ela vai pensar que.. -

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Meu amor? Ele tinha namorada? E me beijou? E ainda por cima daquela maneira. E que maneira. Ainda estava ofegante por culpa do beijo. Ou seria mais certo dizer beijos? Droga! Tenho que sair daqui. Não agüento ser tão humilhada assim. Tenho que ir embora.

-Ola! Me chamo Temari. Prazer.

-Eu sou Sakura, é um prazer conhece-la também mas eu tenho que ir. Já esta ficando tarde, e tenho que pegar um ônibus.

-Mas eu não ia leva-la?

-Não precisa. Voce esta ocupado agora. Bem a gente se ver outro dia, Sabaku-san. Adeus, senhorita.

-Não espera, não é...– me afastei deles, peguei minha bolsa que havia botado em cima do balcão quando fui dançar com ele, e sair dali o mais rápido que pude.

Como ele pôde? Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! E você Sakura? Como pôde trair sua amiga dessa maneira? Voce sabia que ela era apaixonada por ele, e o beijou. Na primeira vez você poderia alegar que não sabia quem ele era. Mas agora não, você estava bastante ciente de quem ele era. Voce é uma vadia, Sakura! E do pior tipo. Eu me odeio. Eu me odeio! Eu me odeio! Eu me odeio!

Quando vi, estava na minha cama chorando compulsivamente. E foi assim que passei as próximas horas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Viu o que vocês fez? – falei com raiva, vendo Sakura sair apressada do bar. Minha intenção era ir atrás dela, mas o que eu faria se eu fosse?

-O que eu fiz? – falou inocente.

-Você fez com que ela pensasse que existia algo entre nós.

-Mas qual o problema? Afinal nós temos algo, somos irmãos.– e olhou pra mim.

-Sim, mas a maneira que voce falou parecia que tínhamos um caso. E fez de propósito que eu sei. Agora ela vai pensar que eu sou um galinha, cachorro, aproveitador e... – disse entre dentes.

– OH, MEU MANINHO TA APAIXONADO! MAS QUE LINDO! – e ficou apertando minhas bochechas enquanto gritava.

-Pare com isso. E eu não estou apaixonado, Temari. Eu apenas...

-Você esta sim. E sabe como eu sei?

- Como? – disse impaciente.

- Você tentou impedi-la, e acima de tudo xingou a si mesmo. Você nunca faz isso, mesmo que voce goste da garota, sempre que eu fiz isso, você nunca se importou também.

-Mesmo assim, isso não quer dizer que esteja apaixonado. Nós mal nos conhecemos, apenas nos falamos umas duas vezes. _É, por que na primeira vez que nos vimos, não falamos nada...apenas nos.._

-Você nunca ouviu falar de amor a primeira vista, irmãozinho?

-Já, mas não quer dizer que eu acredite nisso. _E afinal, na primeira vez nós não nos vimos, apenas sentimos...nossas bocas juntas, nossos corpos grudados...maldição! Eu estou falando com a minha irmã, como é que eu posso ta tendo esses tipos de pensamento agora?_

-Você não precisa acreditar. Apenas existe, é um fato. e voce esta apaixonado sim! aceite isso! Agora, que tal voce pagar uma bebida pra sua irmãzinha aqui?

-Você sabia que eu não gosto nem um pouco de voce?

-Sabia, mas para sua infelicidade, eu amo muito voce, meu ruivinho. Agora venha, vamos beber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Alo? – atendi o telefone, ainda deitada na cama, nem ao menos abri os olhos.

-Bom dia, flor do dia! – eu mereço ter alguém gritando no meu ouvido as...as...que horas são mesmo? Ah quem se importa.

-Ah, alo Ino.

-mas que desanimo todo é esse?

-Eu que pergunto que animo todo é esse.

-Ora, o sol esta brilhando, os passarinhos cantando, e eu vou ver o Gaara de sunga hoje! – disse sonhadora...Ahh...Ela vai ver o Gaara de...SUNGA? PERA! COMO ASSIM?

- O QUE? – agora eu estava totalmente acordada.

-Isso mesmo. A gente vai pra praia hoje, voce não quer ir também?

-Ah...acho melhor não. Eu prefiro..

-Você não prefere nada. Voce vai pra praia pegar um bronzeado e pronto.

-Ino, pra que voce pergunta se eu quero ir, se mesmo eu dizendo não, me obriga a dizer sim?

-Porque eu lhe dou a chance de ir pro livre e espontânea vontade, mas como voce nunca aceita, então eu tenho que lhe obrigar. – A verdade era que não é que não quisesse ir para a praia, mas apenas ainda não estava com coragem para encontrar com ele novamente, afinal nós nos beijamos a três dias atrás. Ai meu deus! Como é que eu vou encarar a Ino? Eu vou pro inferno. – Agora, levanta essa testa grande do travesseiro, e vá se arrumar. A gente vai ta no local de sempre.

- E quando foi que eu disse sim?

-Você não tem escolha. Agora vá.

-Tá bem. Voce venceu. Vou indo me arrumar. Beijo.

-Beijo, testuda. E ver se não atrasa, vamos estar la no lugar de sempre, daqui a 2 horas.

-Ate daqui a pouco então..

-Ate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Alo?

-Bom dia! – gritaram. Ai essa não, eu não mereço o Naruto a essa hora da manha.

-Que é que voce quer?

-Que mau humor.

-É o meu humor de sempre.

-Ta, que seja. Eu te liguei pra te avisar que a gente vai pra praia.

-E eu com isso?

-Você vai também.

-Não vou nada.

-Você vai sim.

-Por que deveria?

-Ora Gaara, vamos! Vai ser divertido. A Hinata, a Ino, o Sasuke e...- a loira grudenta e o desgraçado vão estar la? Então é agora que eu não vou mesmo. – Eu to esquecendo alguém.

- Você já sabe que eu não gosto de..

-AH, LEMBREI! A Sakura-chan também vai. – ela também vai? Tenho que falar com ela. Droga, vou ter que ir.

-Esta bem, voce venceu. Eu vou.

-Eu sou demais! Eu consegui convencer voce de ir!

-Alguem já te falou hoje que voce é um idiota, Naruto?

-Não.

-Pois então estou dizando agora. Voce é um idiota.

-Grrr...voce que é um idiota.

-de que horas e aonde vocês estarão?

-daqui a duas horas mais ou menos, e na frente daquele bar "Ocean".

-Sei qual é.

-Entao pronto. Ate lá!

-Até, idiota.

-Você que é o idi.. – e desliguei na cara dele. As vezes era tão bom tirar uma com a cara dele.

De qualquer forma, tenho que ir me vestir. Tenho que explicar pra Sakura que a Temari não era nada minha, se não minha irmã. O que será que ela deve estar pensando? E pensar que se a Temari não tivesse atrapalhado, eu poderia ter continuado a beija-la por muito mais tempo. A vida nunca sai como eu quero.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ninguem chegou ainda? – olhei a minha volta, já se passava do meio dia, por isso a praia já estava meio cheia. Mas não havia nem sinal de um loiro hiperativo pulando, de uma morena tentando acalma-lo...nem de um ruivo irresistível. Por que eu pensei isso? Já estou cansada de reclamar comigo mesma. – Bem, já que ninguém esta aqui, é melhor eu esperar por eles sentada. – coloquei a minha bolsa em cima da cadeira, tirei a blusa, ficando apenas com a parte de cima do biquíni vermelho. Estendi a toalha na areia e me sentei nela. Fiquei observando o mar ir e vim; o sol brilhava intensamente, fazendo com que o mar tivesse um tom mais claro. – _Feito os olhos dele. _– Deus! O que será de mim? Eu não paro de pensar naquele ruivo galinha. E parece que tudo me lembra dele. E nem sei a razão disso, afinal ele é um desgraçado que me beijou, tendo uma namorada. E muito bonita por sinal. Como é que eu poderia competir com ela ou com a Ino? Elas são lindas, altas e não têm esse cabelo estranho. A única coisa que teria a oferecer a ele seria essa testa enorme e uma vida cheia de problemas. Mas afinal, por que eu estou pensando no que eu teria a oferecer a ele? Não é como se eu pudesse ficar com ele. Mesmo se ele não fosse comprometido, minha melhor amiga é apaixonada por ele, e eu tenho a obrigação de não esquecer mais isso. Não posso mais esquecer de jeito nenhum.

Trouxe meus joelhos para mais perto, e encostei minha cabeça neles, sentindo uma vontade enorme de chorar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estava na frente do bendito bar, e olhava para a praia a procura de Naruto e dos outros. Nem sinal deles. Ate que vejo um ponto rosa no meio da areia. Como não conhecia mais ninguém com cabelos rosa, só poderia ser...- _Sakura!_ – me dirigi ate o local onde ela estava. Quando me aproximei estando a um passo dela, parei paralisado. Nada em todo o mundo havia me preparado para aquela visão. Ela estava deitada, com uma mão em cima da barriga, e com a outra protegendo olhos do sol. Ate ai tudo bem. O problema era que ela usava apenas um biquíni vermelho, que deixava a mostra quase tudo. Maldição! Ela era linda! Ate demais! Como é que eu posso me controlar vendo-a assim? Era tentação demais para um cara só. Mesmo para um que tinha total controle sobre si, feito eu. Se bem que...desde que a vi, a conheci, a sentir, parecia que meu auto-controle havia evaporado. Simples assim. Não podia continuar ali comendo-a com os olhos. Tinha que falar com ela. Explicar o que havia acontecido na sexta a noite. Dei mais um passo, e me abaixei, fazendo sombra sobre ela.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Após ficar durante algum tempo naquela posição, percebi que se alguém chegasse e me visse daquela forma, iriam perguntar a razão de estar triste. E não podia simplesmente dizer que era por causa dele. Então levantei, tirei o short, e me deitei na toalha para tomar um pouco de sol. Ele ja estava meio forte, mas gostoso. Suspirei tentando relaxar, e continuei lá. Acredito que já haviam se passado uma meia hora, ate que senti alguma coisa fazer sombra sobre mim, quando abri os olhos para ver o que era...dei de cara com ele. Alguém la em cima realmente deve me odiar. Sentia ele me olhar, olhar meu corpo, e corei. Me sentia tão exposta estando apenas com um biquíni, não é que ele fosse pequeno, longe disso, mas mesmo assim. Diante daquele olhar parecia mais que eu estava nua diante dele. Tinha uma grande vontade de me cobrir, mas não mostraria a ele meu desconcerto. Fiz menção de me levantar, então ele ficou de pe, e estendeu a mao. Não queria aceitar aquela ajuda, mas dei minha mao a ele. Me puxou, mas como havia dito, com mais força do que era preciso, fazendo eu ir de encontro, e ele me segurou pela cintura.

-Ola, Sakura. – por que meu nome parecia tão diferente com aquela voz rouca o dizendo? Me afastei dele um pouco, afinal ficar grudada com ele, usando apenas um biquíni, não era muito bom para a minha saúde mental.

-Sabaku-san. – acenei com a cabeça. E por um breve momento vi a raiva chegar a seus olhos, para logo voltarem a sua frieza natural.

-Preciso falar com voce.

-Pensei que não fosse de falar muito. – disse indiferente.

-E não sou, por isso serei breve. A Temari não era nada minha, a não ser...

-Olha, voce não precisa me dar explicação nenhuma. – o interrompi impaciente. Não queria saber. Eu não devia querer saber.

-Mas eu quero. Ela é minha irmã. Ela sempre faz isso quando me vê com alguma garota. –

-Sua irmã? – levantei uma sombracelha cética.

-Sim, Sabaku no Temari. Se tivesse ficado mais, teria tido tempo de ter falado isso a voce. – Então ela era irmã dele. Fique feliz por saber que ele não era um filho da mãe sem coração, que ficava com qualquer uma. Mas era mais fácil sentir raiva dele, pensando aquilo.

-Certo, ela era sua irmã. Obrigada por me dizer. – tinha que continuar fria com ele. Fria. Mas era tão difícil, com aquele olhar observando cada curva de meu corpo.

- Obrigado? – disse estreitando os olhos, e se aproximando mais. – É só isso que tem a dizer? – eu ia andando para trás, consequentemente ficamos debaixo da sombra, que o guarda-sol fazia.

-É, o que mais eu teria que falar pra voce, Sabaku-san?

-Não me chame assim. – disse me puxando pelo braço.

-De que outra maneira deveria chama-lo? Conheço apenas essa.

-Você sabia de outra quinta a noite. – disse malicioso, e me aproximando mais.

-Eu...nao lembro mais de nada que aconteceu naquela noite. – disse desviando meus olhos do dele.

-É mesmo? Pois então, acho melhor refrescar sua memória, não? – e se aproximou ainda mais, e roçou seus lábios nos meus. – Vamos...Diga.

-Gaara...Pare..-sussurrei.

-Não foi tão difícil, foi? –mumurrava contra meus lábios.

-Não...É...quer dizer...Nao podemos fazer isso...

-Por que não? – e beijou o canto de minha boca.

-Eu não..

-Sakura-chan! Gaara! Chegamos. – Naruto. Virei, e me afastei dele num pulo, e olhei na direção da voz. Lá vinham todos. Meu deus! Ino! E se ela tiver visto isso? Meu deus! E olhei com olhos culpados para a loira sorridente que vinha ao lado de Sasuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merda, Naruto! Por que logo agora? Olhei para ela, que havia se afastado de mim assim que havia ouvido o grito do loiro. E ela olhava para eles com uma feição de culpada. Não eles. Ela olhava para o Uchiha. Maldição! Por que não consigo faze-la esquecer esse...esse...Idiota! Se ela olhava culpada queria dizer que ela ia dizer: "Eu não te quero!", mas eu sabia que ela me queria. Via isso nos olhos dela quando me beijava, alem de que, ninguém corresponde da maneira que ela me correspondia se não desejasse o outro. Então só havia uma opção, ela ia dizer: "Eu não posso, porque amo o Sasuke!". E saber disso, de alguma forma me feria. Não sabia a razão. Apenas sentia. O que voce fez comigo, Sakura?

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**E ai? O que acharam? Coitadinho deles, não? Mas bem, se eu os faço sofrer é tudo culpa da Linoca, afinal ela foi uma péssima influencia sobre mim, e pensem numa pessoa que ama verem os personagens sofrendo? Enfim, responderei as reviews agora, uma coisa inédita na minha historia de escritora, afinal normalmente não o faço, mas...Ai vai:**

**Blue Crystal Rose: **_**Ola! Eu particularmente não aprecio fics SasuHina, mas...Bem, a razão do fim do namoro? Eu ate pensei nele, mas no fim desistir, afinal não ia mudar muito o rumo da historia. Mas quando eu pensei em colocar, a razão seria que a Sakura simplesmente não quis mais namorar com ele, e ele fingiu aceitar, mesmo ainda gostando dela. Obrigada por gostar da fic, realmente, essa foi uma das minhas melhores idéias, mas não posso levar todo o mérito. Eu estava atrás de uma imagens GaaSaku, e achei uma em forma de quadrinhos, que tinha a Sakura querendo beijar o Sasuke no ano novo, mas ela sem querer beijou o Gaara. Achei interessante, entao peguei a idéia a moldei ao meu jeito, e saiu isso. **_

**Sabaku no Y**_**Oi! O Sasuke? Vejamos, ainda estou planejando num final pra ele, nada estar muito certo ainda. Não gostaria de faze-lo sofrer muito, mas as vezes é inevitável, né? E concordo com voce, o Gaara é tudo isso e muito mais! Hehe!**_

**Haruka Taichou**_** Ahuahauahuahauhauahuahuahau! "**__**transtorno obcessivo compulsivo pelo irmão."? Adorei essa! Bem, eu tentei o maximo não deixar o Gaara-kun OOC, mas as vezes eu não consigo. Mas enfim, nós não sabemos o que passa pela cabeça dele no anime, entao pode ser que não esteja tão OOC assim, né? Ai eu também não gosto quando a Sakura dá aqueles surtos de "Sasuke-kun pra cá" "Sasuke-kun pra lá", por isso não leio fics onde ela faz isso. Eu adoro ela, mas isso é o tipo de coisa que mudaria no anime. Por isso as minhas Sakuras não são assim xD. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da personalidade dela.**_

**Makie chan: **_**Bem, infelizmente nessa minha fic não vai ter SasuSaku, mas eu tenho outra fic aonde o casal são eles, entao se voce quiser pode dar uma olhada lá. E acho maravilhoso voce ta gostando tanto da fic, afinal ficou tão animada com ela que mandou a review antes de completa-la, não? Tirando onda apenas! xD **_

**Carolzinha Otaku**_**Carol, amor! Minha fic não ficou isso tudo não! Você também exagera! E espero que ele pare de reclamar agora que eu postei esse capitulo, né? Te amo, doidinha!**_

**Natsumi Takashi: **_**Mana, sua vaca! Desculpe decepciona-la, mas voce não é uma boa atriz! Ahauhauahauhauahuahauhauhau!! Finalmente, após meses de espera, voce me mandou uma review decente! Ahh, eu achei ela pequena! Quero uma maior! Só zuando! Te amo, sua exploradora! **_

**Espero não ter ido tão mal respondendo as reviews! Como disse não o faço com muita freqüência. Enfim, espero que tenha servido pro gasto. E se não, podem me perguntar de novo, e eu respondo por uma mensagem! **

**Agoraaa!! Eu vou fazer apenas uma coisa: ME MANDEM REVIEWS! MUITAS MUITAS MUITAS!!**

**Como bem sabem, as reviews são a fonte de energia de nós, escritores, sem elas, não temos estimulo o bastante para continuar escrever e quebrar a cabeça tentando arranjar uma maneira de juntar nossos pombinhos! **

**Eu invento cada coisa! '**

**Vou indo! **

**Amo vocês, todos vocês, aqueles que me deixaram reviews, aqueles que não me deixaram...**

**E àqueles que não leram minha fic ainda, só tenho uma coisa a dizer: LEIAM!**

**Beijos,**

**Mk-chan160**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá pessoal!!**

**Vocês não têm noção do quão feliz estou de ver que estão gostando dessa minha fic.**

**E sabe o que mais?**

**Eu tinha começado uma SasukeSakura antes dessa, sabe? Mas já faz algumas semanas que eu não consigo ler algo que não seja SakuraGaara, eu sei, bem estranho, mas o que posso fazer? O GAARA É A COISA MAIS SEXY DO PLANETA! E quando eu leio aquelas fics que mostram ele quando pequenino querendo brincar com os outros, e as criancinha chamando ele de monstro, EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO CONSIGO EVITAR, E COMEÇO A CHORAR! Crianças podem ser tão más as vezes...Gaara não merece ser tratado assim, não merece mesmo, e é por isso que eu dedicarei minha vida de escritora de naruto a fics de GaaraSakura, porque eles são o casal mais fofo do planeta! E alem disso, nas fics que eu leio de GaaraSakura, o Sasuke é sempre do mal, sabe? Ai eu meio que comecei a pensar que o Sasuke é um Fi--- da Pu--, ai deu no que deu, e hoje em dia eu não consigo mais pensar no Sasuke da maneira que pensava, eu so leio as fics de SasukeSakura que eu já tinha começado, porque..bem..eu já as comecei, não é? '**

**Esse aqui é o meu presente de Natal para todos os adoradores do Gaara-kun, ou como eu gosto de chama-lo: PANDA-KUN! baba**

**Deus como eu falo!**

**De qualquer forma, esse é o penúltimo capitulo, e espero que gostem!**

**E desculpem pela demora, é que eu to com um bloqueio no capitulo quatro, e eu queria postar o três apenas quando já estivesse na metade dele, mas como não queria demorar mais, resolvi postar logo.'**

_**(ATENÇÃO: Esse capitulo contêm Lemon, por isso as pessoas que não gostarem, o pulem ou o ignorem, apenas não quero ouvir depois frases como: "Você é uma pervertida por escrever essas coisas!". Porque se voce não gosta, não sabe o que ta perdendo tentando esconder um sorriso safado.)**_

_**EU NÃO SOU PERVERTIDA GENTE! Apenas...apenas gosto de ver o Panda-kun sem camisa, ou sem outras partes de roupa também...EPA! ACHO QUE JÁ FALEI DEMAIS! É melhor começar esse capitulo logo..**_

_**E com vocês mais um maravilhoso e imperdível capitulo de...**_

_**Strangers!**_

-Toma essa, Testuda!

-Toma essa, você, Porquinha!

-Que velocidade! Elas são muito boas! – as duas estavam jogando frescoball. E eram tão rápidas, que mal se via a bola!

-Essa ai você não pega! – Sakura foi correndo para trás, para pegar a bola, só que ela o fazia de costas. E num certo momento, quando a bola estava chegando, e que ela conseguiu rebater, ela perdeu o equilíbrio, e eu já estava conseguindo vê-la comer areia. Mas um cara de cabelos negros e longos, a segurou, e o desgraçado sorria para ela. E assim que ela abriu os olhos, ela sorriu de volta, e deu um grito o abraçando pelo pescoço. Meu deus! Mais um? Será que a lista de homens na vida dela não acabava? CARA...COMO SE TER O UCHIHA NÃO BASTASSE AINDA TINHA AQUELE ALI? Grrrr...Mas que merda! Mas qual a diferença afinal? Ela ama o Uchiha, isso já estava bem claro. Então não tenho que me importar se tem um a mais ou um a menos, não vou poder tê-la de qualquer jeito.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Estava caindo, e sabia que iria sentir a areia me tocar dentro de segundos, só que não senti. Quando abri meus olhos, confusa, percebi que alguém havia me segurado, e quando olhei para ver quem era, dei de cara com dois olhos perolados, e só conhecia duas pessoas com esses olhos, e uma delas estava ocupada namorando, então só poderia ser...

-NEJI! – E o abracei pelo pescoço. Afinal não é todo dia que se encontra um dos seus amigos mais antigos. Ele era primo da Hinata, e era meio frio também, mas o amor muda as pessoas, não é? E foi isso que aconteceu com ele, quando se apaixonou pela...- Ei! Você esta sozinho aqui?

-Você realmente acha que viria a praia por livre e espontânea vontade?

-Ahn..Não. – sorri amarelo.

-Pois é...Eu vim com o...

-SAKURA-SAN! SAKURA-SAN! – olhei para trás e vi Rock Lee, que era um jovem de cabelos pretos em forma de cuia e olhos negros com grossas sombracelhas. E um pouco atrás dele vinha Tenten, a namorada do Neji, ela era muito bonita com cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques e meigos olhos castanhos claros. Sai correndo em direção a eles, Lee já havia aberto os braços para me receber, então só pra lhe encher o saco, me joguei contra Tenten primeiro.

-Oi, Sakura-chan! É bom te ver de novo.

-Eu também.

-Sakura-san! Por que? – ele reclamava com voz chorosa. Ele não muda mesmo. Rindo me soltei da Tenten, e o abracei.

-Oi! Saudades, sombracelhudo! – Lee feito o Naruto, era feito um irmão para mim, ele já havia tido uma queda por mim, mas após ele ver que nunca haveria mais que amizade entre nós, aquilo virou uma brincadeira para nós. – Agora, venham! O pessoal ta bem ali. – peguei a mão dos dois e os levei para perto do povão, já que o Neji já havia se aproximado para falar com todos.

-LEE! TENTEN! – Naruto e Ino gritaram juntos. E vi a cara que o Gaara fez, afinal estava entre os dois, provavelmente deve ter ficado surdo. A carinha de desgosto dele era muito fofa. NÃO ERA FOFA COISISSIMA NENHUMA, DONA SAKURA! ERA NORMAL! ISSO MESMO! NORMAL! ENTENDEU?

Vi Ino quase matar a Tenten sufocada, os abraços dela podiam ser mortais às vezes. Mas não a culpava, afinal a Tenten tinha sido uma das melhores amigas da Ino antes de mim. E com ela, o Lee e o Neji estudando numa faculdade diferente, era mais difícil para se encontrarem. Após as apresentações deles a Gaara, e vice-versa. Todos nós sentamos e começamos a conversar. Às vezes sobre os velhos tempos, outras sobre as novidades do momento, as fofocas e boatos que a Ino sabia, afinal não era a toa que o apelido dela era "Rainha da Fofoca", era difícil de imaginar onde ela conseguia aquelas informações.

Tenten perguntou pelo Chouji e o Shikamaru, que haviam estudado conosco no nosso ultimo ano de colegial. Ino, que tinha mais contato com os dois do que todos nós, afinal os dois eram vizinhos dela, falava gesticulando muito, ela parecia ate meio nervosa. Não entendia o por quê. Estranho. Mas deixa pra lá. Ela era estranha mesmo.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

No momento, a maioria tomava sorvete, outros, água de coco, e eu, Uchiha e o Hyuuga, apenas ficávamos ali observando. Mas é claro que, meus olhos não desviavam da jovem de cabelos rosados. Ela conversava e tomava o sorvete calmamente, mas sempre sorrindo e rindo. Quando um pouco de sorvete a melou no canto da boca, a vi passar a língua por lá para limpar, mas ela o fez aquilo de tal maneira, que faltou muito pouco para não puxa-la pra um beijo. Ela percebeu que eu a olhava, olhou pra mim, corou, e abaixou a cabeça.

Depois de um tempo, Naruto e Hinata disseram que iam passear um pouco juntos, acredito que para fugir do olhar do primo dela. Ino falou que ia falar com algumas amigas. Sasuke saiu andando de uma maneira bastante apressada, e quase ninguém entendeu nada, mas depois vimos um grupo realmente grande de garotas por ali, e quando o avistaram, só faltaram levar todo mundo junto com ela. Hum, pelo que parece ele vai ficar bastante ocupado fugindo de suas fãs, ótimo. Assim poderei ficar sem tê-lo por perto por mais tempo.

Então o trio começou a conversar, os de sombracelhas enorme, a namorada e ela. E o Hyuuga e eu ficávamos lá ouvindo, e percebia ele querer sorrir por algo que a namorada havia dito, e ele não tirava os olhos de cima dela, pelo jeito, gostava muito dela.

A garota era bonita, mas não chegava aos pés dela. Droga. Sinceramente acredito que ninguém chegaria. Podem existir mais bonitas que ela, mas nunca, alguém com aqueles olhos. E qual a razão de eu ao menos pensar algo do tipo?

Estava fazendo muito calor, tanto que tive que tirar minha camiseta, ficando apenas com a minha bermuda vinho. Senti ela olhar pra mim, soltei um sorriso sarcástico. Era bom poder provocá-la também pra variar.

-Ahn...Vocês não querem entrar no mar não? - O sombracelhudo balançava os braços falando: "Eu, eu quero!". Mas ela fingia não ver.

-Eu vou com você. Estou com muito calor, será bom entrar na água um pouco.

-Por que não quer que eu vá, Sakura-san?

-Porque vai ficar nadando sem parar, e querendo que nos participemos de alguma competição, que sabemos que vai vencer. E eu não gosto de perder. – disse sorrindo. – Vamos, Tenten?

-Vamos. Preciso falar com você.

-Então ta. Já, já voltamos, rapazes.

-Já volto. – ela beijou o namorado, e se foi.

Olhei elas se dirigirem ao mar, mas eu não era o único que prestava a atenção nas duas. Vários caras ficaram lá observado-as, então vimos um que começara a se aproximar. Mas quando pisquei, ele estava no chão, com um balde de plástico ao lado. O moreno de cabelos longos sorria vitorioso. Gostei dele.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Então o que queria falar comigo? – falei, enquanto boiava. Ah que água gostosa.

-Você tem alguma coisa com o Gaara-san? – aquilo me chocou, me fazendo afundar e engoli água. Comecei a tossir. – Isso é um sim?

-Claro que não temos nada. Você é doida, Tenten?

-Por que? Afinal ele é muito bonito, e não tirava os olhos de cima de você. E devo dizer que _**você**_ também não tirava.

-Eu...eu não estava olhando pra ele o tempo todo.

-Estava assim, quando ele tirou a blusa, só faltaste come-lo com os olhos. Por que ficas negando algo que é tão obvio?

-Porque eu não poderia estar olhando.

-Mas por que não? Ele tem namorada?

-Não..

-É um idiota? Bruto? Maníaco sexual?

-Ele não é nada disso.

-Então qual o problema?

-A Ino o ama, Tenten! _**Ela o ama**_ – disse com uma voz quebrada. - Não posso trai-la desse jeito.

-A Ino? Você tem certeza?

-Claro que eu tenho, ela mesma me disse no ano novo, e ate a maneira que falou hoje no telefone demonstra que ela esta caidinha por ele.

-Mas Sakura...Você também estar.

-Estou o que? – perguntei confusa

-Você esta apaixonada por ele também.

-O que? Claro que não estou. Posso gostar dos beijos dele, mas eu não o amo. _Não posso amá-lo. _– pensei.

-Vocês já se beijaram? – olhei pra ela. Ela sorria pra mim maliciosa. Essa não! Por que eu fui abrir a minha boca?

-Já, mas...mas não foi nada.

-Não? Mas você gostou.

-Claro que sim...Afinal...Essa não...Eu não posso ter gostado...A Ino...

-Sakura, esquece a Ino, o que _**você **_ sente por ele?

-Eu não posso esquecê-la. Ela é minha melhor amiga, Tenten.

-Eu sei, mas me escuta, você esta apaixonada por ele.

-Mas não deveria estar.

-Mas esta. – quando ia replicar com um "Não posso estar" novamente, ela me interrompeu. – Faça o seguinte, vá andar um pouco para pensar, porque esta precisando, e muito. Pra vê se enfia de vez nessa cabeça que voce também merece amar e ser amada por alguém.

-Esta bem. Acho que voce tem razão, preciso pensar. – e começamos a sair da água. – _Será que estou apaixonada por ele?_

-As respostas para todas as suas perguntas estão bem debaixo do seu nariz, Sakura-chan, você apenas não quer ver. . – disse pegando minhas duas mãos e as apertando um pouco, e me olhava com um olhar compreensivo. -Eu vou voltar agora, ok?

-Esta bem. – e comecei a andar. Já sabia pra onde iria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Oi, voltei. – e se sentou ao lado do namorado.

-_Mas para aonde a Sakura estava indo? _– a vi andando pela beira da praia sozinha. Por que ela não voltou para cá?

-Aonde a Sakura-san foi?

-Ah, ela foi andar pra espairecer um pouco, Lee. – Sobre o que? Sobre o que será que as duas conversaram? Mais uma meia hora depois todos voltaram, e a pergunta: "Aonde esta a Sakura?" era feita por todos.

A tarde já começava a acabar, e logo, logo o sol se poria. Todo mundo já estava querendo ir embora. Mas não poderiam, pois ela ainda não havia voltado. Sasuke se ofereceu para ir atrás dela, mas Ino o lembrou de que ele tinha que se encontrar com sua família daqui à meia hora. E pelo que tava parecendo todos tinham algo marcado para fazer.

-Eu vou atrás dela. – todos que estavam tentando chegar a um consenso me olharam como se eu tivesse três olhos, cinco bocas e tivesse dito que era um E.T.

-Você? – Sasuke se pronunciou com raiva.

-É, eu. Afinal, todos têm algo pra fazer, e não podem se atrasar. Eu não tenho nada pra fazer.

-Eu acho perfeito. Pronto, o Gaara-san vai atrás da Sakura. Acho que com isso, já podemos ir embora, não é? – A garota chamada Tenten disse satisfeita, quase como se estivesse feliz por ser eu a ir atrás dela.

-Mas...

-Nada de "mas", Sasuke. E se não for agora, acho que vai se atrasar. – o Hyuuga disse. Como disse antes gostei desse cara. O Uchiha olhava pra mim como se quisesse me matar, soltei um sorriso cínico pra ele. O que só fez com que ele rangesse os dentes. Bem feito, idiota.

-Então, já estamos indo. Tchau, cara. Vamos, Hinata! Eu vou te deixar em casa.

-Tchau, Gaara-kun.

-Adeus.

-Neji, vai tirando o carro. Tenho que falar pra ele uma coisa.

-Claro. Vamos, Lee. – e saiu andando atrás dos outros.

-O que é?

- Ela provavelmente esta dentro da gruta.

-Que gruta?

-Se andar naquela direção por mais ou menos uns quinze minutos, verá um paredão, com varias plantas, mas na verdade ali tem uma abertura. É lá que ela deve esta.

-Como sabe disso?

-Eu apenas sei. Agora, vá lá, e cuide bem dela. Tchau.

-_Cuide bem dela? Por que ela disse isso? Garota esquisita._

E comecei a andar em direção em que ela havia mandado eu ir. Já conseguia avistar o rochedo, e realmente, se ela não tivesse me dito, que por trás daquelas plantas havia uma gruta, eu nunca teria achado. Vi pegadas em direção a ela também, a garota estava certa afinal.

Entrei, pensei que estaria mais escuro, mas era possível enxergar onde pisava. Mais a frente, vi uma espécie de piscina natural, com varias rochas de diferentes tamanhos em volta. Haviam também varias buracos em volta dali, propiciando uma iluminação de uma mistura de dourado e laranja por causa do pôr-do-sol. Olhei em volta a procura dela, e vi uma serie de pegadas em direção a uma rocha, que era meio inclinada em direção à piscina.

Subindo pelas rochas do lado, consegui vê-la, estava sentada na ponta dela, com os olhos perdidos na água a sua frente.

-Sakura! – ela se levantou com rapidez, e olhou pra mim surpresa. Então, a vi caindo para trás, em direção a água., pulei pra onde ela estava, e segurei sua mao impedindo-a de cair.

-Te peguei! -Suspiramos aliviados. Mas não contava que eu também me desequilibrasse. E caímos juntos na água.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Será que a Tenten estava certa? Eu? Apaixonada pelo Gaara? Não. Claro que não. Impossível. Afinal, mal nos conhecemos. Mas estar apaixonada por ele explicaria varias coisas. Explicaria a sensação de segurança quando estou ao lado dele, e quando ele colocava os braços em minha volta, e me apertava contra si, me sentia tão quente. E excitada, é verdade. Explicaria também a minha enorme falta de bom senso quando estou perto dele. E também a razão de não conseguir tira-lo da cabeça, e de tudo me lembrar ele.

Mas não importa se o amo ou não, a Ino o amou primeiro. E seria uma das maiores traições se eu ao menos chegasse a ficar com ele. Ta legal, como se ele fosse querer também isso. -_Mas ele sempre a beija , Sakura.-_ É verdade, mas isso é desejo, não amor. Ai, eu estou numa enrascada. Porque o que estou sentindo por ele, não chega nem aos pés do que cheguei a sentir pelo Sasuke. O que eu vou fazer? -_Você vai fazer o seguinte: Ira se afastar dele! Ta me ouvindo? Se souber que ele estará por perto, voce não irá. Se ouvir o nome dele, va, se afastar. Faça qualquer coisa, mas não chegue mais perto dele, Sakura. Para o seu bem. Não se aproxime mais..._

-Sakura! – me levantei depressa. E olhei em direção à voz. Deus, eu não tenho sorte mesmo. E quando percebi, estava caindo em direção a água, tudo bem, seria bom, afinal assim me daria tempo de me recuperar da visão dele. – Te peguei. – ele me segurou com uma das mãos, conseguindo me impedir de cair. Mas não por muito tempo. Por que no fim, ele também se desequilibrou, e caímos na água com um estrondo. Subi rapidamente para a superfície a procura de ar, e quando o fiz percebi que não conseguia apoiar os pés no chão. Maravilha! Simplesmente perfeito! Por que eu tinha que ser baixinha?– Você esta bem?

-Estou, estou. Mas o que é que voce esta fazendo aqui? – é uma sorte tremenda prometer pra mim mesma que me afastaria, e um segundo depois, estar nos braços dele. É, nos braços dele, por que ele percebeu que eu não alcançava, e me segurava perto de si para não afundar.

-Todos tinham que ir embora porque tinham coisas para fazer, e como eu era o único desocupado, me pediram para vim atrás de você.

-Bem, muito obrigada, mas não precisava fazer isso.

-Mas já o fiz, não é? Ai! – falou colocando a mão em cima de um ponto acima do olho direito.

-O que aconteceu?

-Devo ter batido a cabeça no chão quando cai.

-Deixe me dar uma olhada. – me apoiando no ombro dele com uma mão, para olhar melhor o machucado, e com a outra o toquei de leve. Bem, não era nada grave, ele apenas havia batido. Que bom. Não tinha nada ali que poderia usar para ajuda-lo se tivesse se cortado ou alguma coisa parecida. – Bem, não foi nada. Graças a deus, voce apenas tem um calo aí. Vai ficar um pouco dolorido, mas depois de amanha já deve estar melhor. – abaixei meu olhar para ele. Eu sorria afinal, estava aliviada. Mas ele não sorria, apenas me olhava serio...e extremamente sexy com o cabelo molhado caindo em sua testa e seus olhos verdes estarem quase dourados por refletirem o sol.

-Otimo. – sempre era assim, não era? Nossos olhos sempre se atraiam. Feito imãs. O que não era nada bom. Nada bom, mesmo. Ele se aproximou, sem tirar os olhos dos meus. E me beijou, ele não fechava seus olhos, mas eu não conseguia continuar com os meus abertos. E os fechei. Como ele beijava bem...Droga!

-_Onde você enfiou aquela merda de se afastar dele, hein? SE AFASTA DELE! SE AFASTA! _- E me afastei por fim.

- Por que você sempre faz isso? – falou com raiva.

-Isso o que?

- Você sempre se afasta! E estou cansado disso! Por que me corresponde afinal? Por que quando a beijo, pensa que sou o Sasuke? É por isso? – disse rangendo os dentes, e apertando meu braço. - Pois fique sabendo disso, Haruno Sakura! Eu não sou ele! E nunca vou ser aquele filhinho de papai! Ta me ouvindo? – olhava confusa pra ele. - Porque acredite quando digo que ele nunca a pegaria assim! - me puxa para mais perto de si, grudando nossos corpos molhados! - Ele nunca a tocaria assim! - e passa a mão pelo meu corpo, da coxa, ate ficar com as mãos em minhas costelas, e levantando apenas o dedão, para passa-lo pelo meu mamilo, deixando-o duro. Droga! O que é que ele queria fazendo aquelas coisas? Aquilo tudo estava me deixando maluca. E por que é que ele pensava que eu apenas pensava no Sasuke quando estávamos juntos? Afinal, o mais novo dos Uchihas era a ultima pessoa desse planeta em que eu pensava quando estava com ele. – Ele nunca a beijaria assim. – e atacou minha boca com toda aquela raiva. Me machucando um pouco no começo, mas percebendo o que estava fazendo, suavizou o toque. Precisando de ar, me afastei um pouco arfando.

- Eu não o comparo com o Sasuke.. Por que pensa que eu o faço? – disse muito confusa, e meio sem ar por culpa do beijo.

- Por que você sempre estar! Afinal, pensava que eu era ele no ano novo, por isso me beijou. 

-C-como sabe que era eu naquela noite?

-Bem, são poucas as garotas com olhos feitos os seus, não é? E pelo jeito, também sabia quem eu era...por que nunca disse nada?

-Por que diria? Nunca teria certeza se ao menos lembrava daquela noite, e... -e me calou com mais um beijo arrebatador.

- Você acha...realmente acha que eu não lembro? –sussurrava contra a minha orelha - Acha que não lembro mais como foi maravilhoso sentir você me beijar daquela maneira? E o fato de não saber quem você era, foi tão excitante - mordiscou o lóbulo de minha orelha. Segurei um gemido. - É verdade que aquela excitação toda por causa do mistério se transformou em frustração a partir do momento que você fugiu de mim e eu não sabia seu nome, a única pista que tinha eram seus olhos assustados... – suas mãos estavam passeando por meu corpo, e se encontravam em minha coxa no momento. Puxando minhas duas pernas , fez com que eu as prendesse em volta de sua cintura. Sua boca desceu de minha orelha, para minha mandíbula, e de la para meu pescoço, onde ele mordeu de leve, o lambendo logo em seguida.

Sabia que não poderia tê-lo pra mim, mas ao menos poderia senti-lo uma vez. Uma primeira e única vez, pra ficar para sempre em minha memória.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Desci minha boca mais ainda, e agora, ela estava no vale de seus seios. Uma de minhas mãos foi massagear um deles, e a outra subiu para desamarrar o nó do biquíni em seu pescoço. Com ele solto, o joguei para trás, e ate consegui escutar quando ele caiu em cima da rocha, mas aquilo não me importava no momento. O que me importava era apenas provar o sabor daquela pele, sentir sua maciez. Mas ela escondeu seu corpo com as mãos. Tentou ao menos, já que a única coisa que não consegui ver agora, eram seus seios.

- O-oque esta f-fazendo? – disse corada.

-Bem...diria que estou tocando você. E por que esta se escondendo?

-Eu...eu...eu nunca fiz isso. – sussurrou desviando o olhar. Espera um segundo ai. Ela nunca fez isso? Entao ela só poderia ser...Nao, não é possível...Ela era virgem? Não podia ser, podia? E se ela fosse? Eu seria seu primeiro? Em apenas pensar que aquilo talvez pudesse ser verdade, me fez crescer mais ainda, fez aquela vontade de te-la maior a cada instante. Mas tinha que perguntar, tinha que saber se minhas suposições estavam ou não corretas.

-Sakura...Voce é virgem? – puxei sua cabeça em minha direção.

-Eu...-ela tentou desviar o olhar, mas segurei seu rosto com mais força, para poder olhar diretamente em seus olhos, para saber se ela estava mentindo. – Sim..eu sou. -Então era verdade! Ela nunca havia sido de ninguém. Nem mesmo do Uchiha. Ela nunca havia sido tocada.

- Graças a deus! – e com a duas mãos segurando seu rosto, a beijei. Eu serei o primeiro!

Serei o primeiro.

-Você gostou de saber disso? – disse surpresa quando separei nossas bocas.

-Eu adorei saber. Não sabe o quanto.

-Que bom. – e encostou a testa na minha sorrindo calmamente. – Os homens normalmente não gostam de virgens.

-Eu gosto...E é só isso que realmente importa. E agora...por que continua se escondendo?

-Eu tenho vergonha. Não sou muito bonita, e não sou muito_** grande**_.

- Pra mim você é linda. Totalmente estonteante. – peguei suas mãos que escondiam seus seios de meu olhar, e as coloquei em meu peito. – E para mim, você tem o tamanho perfeito. – voltei a beija-la no pescoço para relaxa-la e coloquei uma das mãos em seu seio direito. Encaixava perfeitamente. Beijei um deles, depois coloquei seu mamilo em minha boca, o chupando de leve, a ouvi gemer, e suas mãos me abraçaram me trazendo mais para perto.

-Gaara! – Adorava quando ela sussurrava meu nome. Adorava saber que enquanto a tocava, ela estava pensando em mim. Apenas em mim. Desci minha mão mais para baixo, mais, e mais. Ate que senti a parte de baixo de seu biquíni, e por cima dele a toquei exatamente lá. O que a fez gemer mais ainda. Já me encontrava completamente excitado.

–O Uchiha nunca a tocou assim? – sussurrei contra sua orelha.

-N-não. Apenas voce. Apenas..você. – apenas eu. E continuaria sendo assim. Ninguém nunca a tocaria também. Ela será minha para sempre. E afastando o tecido do biquíni, coloquei um dedo dentro dela__ O que a fez da um pulo. Suas mãos passearam pelo meu abdômen, aquilo era de enlouquecer qualquer homem. Principalmente esse aqui.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Meu deus! O que é que ele esta fazendo? Me tocando dessa maneira. Nunca havia sentido nada parecido. Era enlouquecedor sentir o dedo dele me massagear daquela maneira, e naquele lugar. Era totalmente..totalmente...excitante. E frustrante. Pois gostaria de faze-lo sentir o que eu estava sentindo. Ao menos um pouco, mas não sabia como.

-Ahh...- Senti uma sensação incrível se apoderar do meu corpo. Era totalmente incrível. E vi Gaara sorrindo um pouco pra mim. –Gaara...Me ajude a..

-Ajudar? Com o que? – ele disse baixinho.

-Eu quero fazer você sentir prazer também...mas não sei como. – disse corando.

-É só continuar fazendo o que estava fazendo durante todo o tempo.

-Mas o que é que eu estava fazendo? – perguntei confusa.

-Me tocando. – disse com um brilho de malicia em seus olhos.

-Assim...? – e passeava com minhas mãos com calma pelo abdômen dele bem lentamente, descendo ate o cós da bermuda dele, onde parei indecisa.

-Pode continuar, Sakura. Não há problema nenhum. – mesmo acanhada, continuei. E fiquei surpresa com o que senti lá embaixo. Deus! Como era grande. – Sou humano afinal de contas. – disse simplesmente, ao ver meus olhos arregalados. Abri sua bermuda, e a desci, junto com sua sunga. E o toquei. Primeiro, indecisa, mas depois com mais confianç, afinal ao ouvi-lo gemer, era como se eu tivesse algum poder sobre ele. O que era incrível, afinal, pensava que apenas ele tinha alguma força contra mim. Mas pelo que parecia, as coisas não eram bem assim. Senti ele puxar a bermuda e a sunga de seus pés e joga-las para trás, feito havia feito com as minhas roupas. – Sakura! – o viu fechar os olhos, e me beijar. Como sempre que sentia seus lábios nos meus, e a língua dele me tocando em todos os cantos de minha boca, eu ficava com a mente meio nublada, e o soltei, para logo o enlaçar pelo pescoço, trazendo-o mais para perto de mim. – Sakura...Sakura...Eu não agüento mais, eu tenho que... – sussurrava contra minha boca

-Tudo bem, eu também quero. Por favor. – disse gemendo, não agüentava mais aquele vazio dentro de mim. E sabia que o único que conseguiria completar-me era ele. Sabia que como era minha primeira vez, iria doer, afinal fazia medicina e tinha Ino como amiga, mas nada daquilo importava. Eu só queria senti-lo. Eu só queria a ele. – Gaara...-como se falar o nome dele tivesse desfeito todas as suas duvidas, ele me levantou um pouco pelo quadril, depois me abaixou lentamente, me penetrando da mesma maneira. Perdi o ar por um momento por conta da dor.

- Machuquei voce? – disse preocupado. Já havia dito o quanto adorava quando ele se preocupava comigo? O que me fazia pensar que talvez ele se importasse, mas não aprofundei o pensamento no momento. E mesmo se quisesse não conseguiria. Te-lo dentro de mim era...era...

-Apenas um pouco, mas não pare...Nao pare. – A dor realmente era horrível, mas quando ele começou a me fazer descer e subir lentamente, era como se eu tivesse ido para um lugar longe daquele mundo. Num lugar onde todo tipo de sensações eram possíveis. Meu Deus! Como era bom! Como aquilo era gostoso. Como eu o amava.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Ela era tão quente e suave. Estar dentro dela era o paraíso. Sentir seus seios roçarem em meu peito, era maravilhoso. Sentir suas mãos me apertando nos ombros era maravilhoso. Ver aqueles lindos e inocentes olhos nublados pelo desejo era maravilhoso. Ouvi-la gemer por aquela boca que era capaz de enlouquecer qualquer um era maravilhoso. Tudo era maravilhoso, porque era comigo que ela estava sentindo aquelas sensações, era eu que ela desejava, era por minha causa que ela gemia.

Não resisti mais, e a beijei na boca, tinha que o faze-lo ao ouvi-la gemer, enquanto dizia meu nome. Era simplesmente difícil demais resistir àquilo. Sua língua "lutava" com a minha por território. O que apenas fazia aumentar todo o excitamento do momento. Nossos movimentos ficaram mais rápidos. Nossos corpos ficaram tensos por alguns segundos, e então aconteceu. Explodimos, gemendo alto. Nunca senti prazer igual com qualquer outra mulher, e acredito que não poderia depois daquilo.

Ela deixou a cabeça cair em meu ombro. Ainda respirávamos com dificuldade, mas andei um pouco para trás, para sentá-la no local de onde havíamos caído. Senti ela soltar as pernas de minha cintura, mas continuava abraçada a mim. Soltei um suspiro satisfeito, era bom tê-la ali, meus braços em torno dela, e sentir a respiração dela em meu pescoço não era ruim também.

Ate que vi ela levantar o rosto, olhar pra mim com aqueles olhos brilhando, e me beijar. ElaMe. Beijou. _Ela_! Ela nunca havia me beijado. Era eu que sempre tomava a iniciativa. E ver que ela tinha me beijado por vontade própria só fez aumentar a sensação de paz dentro de mim. Uma sensação que tudo estava onde deveria estar. Nunca havia me sentido igual antes. Me sentia..Me sentia completo!

-Espero que não tenha machucado muito você! Acho que fui rápido demais. – disse tentando não parecer preocupado demais com ela. Porque aquele momento tinha sido o mais incrível pra mim, e não queria que ela não tivesse sentido o mesmo. Apenas olhou pra mim e disse:

-Você não foi rápido demais. Nem lento demais. Você foi perfeito! – Disse segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos, e me beijou novamente. Poderia muito bem me acostumar em tê-la me beijando toda hora daquele jeito. Ela me beijava muito lentamente, me enlouquecendo, e me excitando. A empurrei levemente para trás, fazendo-a deitar, e eu subi, ficando com uma perna entre as dela, e os dois braços em cada lado de seu rosto. – Esta frio aqui e...- disse corando, e tentando se cobrir com as mãos de novo.

-Não se preocupe com o frio, daqui a pouco ele desaparecerá. Agora, por que esta se cobrindo novamente? Eu já toquei em todos os lugares ao quais tenta esconder. – comentar aquilo apenas fez aumentar o rubor de suas bochechas, o que a deixava mais irresistível ainda.

-Idiota pervertido! – e deu um murro no meu ombro esquerdo, destampando um de seus seios. Era incrível como ela esquecia de tudo quando estava com raiva...ou excitada.

-Não me chame de idiota por falar a verdade.

-Mas certas coisas não se falam pra uma garota.

-É mesmo? – disse sedutor, descendo a cabeça um pouco.

-É claro que sim, é burro por acaso?

-Bem, entao eu não deveria dizer que acho extremamente sensual a maneira de como seus seios descem e sobem quando esta com raiva? Ou que seus olhos são as coisas mais excitantes que já vi quando ficam com esse brilho raivoso...- falava baixo e sensualmente olhando em seus olhos, enquanto sentia seu corpo se contrair contra o toque da minha mão, que descia e subia lentamente em sua barriga.

-Eu...voce é um idiota completo, Gaara! – disse escondendo o rosto corado em meu peito.

-Ora, Sakura, eu perguntei apenas se as coisas que citei, nunca deveriam ser ditas para uma garota. Estava tirando uma duvida. Só isso.

-Você sabe que não, queria apenas me deixar mais envergonhada.

-Bem...sim... e meu objetivo não era envergonha-la...apenas queria mostrar o meu ponto de vista!

-Pois bem, voce conseguiu, agora me deixe levantar, eu tenho que ir pra casa!

-É mesmo? – disse levantando uma sombracelha.

-É claro, daqui a pouco escurece e eu perco o ônibus.

-Bem, voce não vai ter que se preocupar com ônibus algum, porque eu a levarei pra casa.

-Não vai não!

-Vou sim, e não reclame.

-Não vou. – e me empurrando pro lado, ela ficou por cima de mim, sentada em minhas pernas, e suas mãos me empurravam para o chão.

-Pare de birra, Sakura! Eu a levarei pra casa sim. – a empurrei de volta, ficando por cima novamente.

-Pois não vai mesmo. – me empurrando de novo, e aproximando o rosto do meu, suas bochechas vermelhas agora pela raiva. Irresistível. Por isso, como uma maneira de calar a boca dela de uma vez, e de também diminuir a minha libido, a beijei. Aquilo a pegou de surpresa é claro, afinal, estávamos no meio de uma discussão. Mas no momento, passei a pensar que quando nos beijávamos após uma briga, esse beijo ficava muito melhor, não sei a razão disso, apenas sentia.

Quando nos separamos por ar, ela ainda me olhava com raiva, mas percebi que essa era agora do tipo fingida, apenas para não acabar com o orgulho dela, por ter correspondido ao beijo.

-Você é um idiota mesmo..- conseguia ver o riso retraído em seus olhos.

-Mas admita que sou um idiota que beija muito bem.

-Muito bem? Bem, talvez, mas não chega a ser muito.

-Ah é, é?

-Uhum...Afinal, por que mentiria? – disse inocente.

-Talvez para que eu a beijasse mais apenas para provar que esta errada.

-Mesmo que me beijasse um milhão de vez, você não conseguiria provar que estou errada.

-Bem, então talvez eu deva beija-la mais que um milhão. – e a empurrando novamente, a beijei, e antes que fechasse meus olhos para melhor aproveitar o gosto de sua boca, vi o brlhoo vitorioso em seus olhos. Ah, como adorava aqueles olhos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Após nos amarmos mais uma vez, percebemos que o céu já havia escurecido e a temperatura havia caído, resolvemos ir embora então.Quando fomos sair da gruta, colocamos uma toalha em volta de nos. E ate chegarmos ao carro, ele me segurou pela cintura perto de si. Um ato tão possessivo que me fez lembrar de nos amando na gruta, e sentir o rubor subir pelo pescoço, e sempre que isso acontecia, ele olhava pra mim com aquele brilho no olhar que me dizia que ele sabia exatamente em que eu estava pensando. E era aí que o calor em minhas bochechas aumentava, e um calor maior ainda preenchia meu coração.

Mas quanto mais nos aproximávamos de minha casa, mais a tristeza me invadia. Não poderia ficar com ele, por mais que o amasse, a amizade de Ino era mais importante. E já havia quebrado a confiança que ela tinha em mim demais em apenas dormindo com ele. Havia sido tão maravilhoso aquele tempo dentro da gruta. A maneira com que ele olhava pra mim, me tocava, e as coisas que sussurrava, eram tão...

_-Não, Sakura! Você tem que ser forte! Você passou por muita coisa já, falar para o Gaara que vocês não podem ficar juntos vai ser fichinha. Você vai ver. – _mas eu sabia que estava apenas enganando a mim mesma. Não seria fácil, nem um pouco. E nada do que já havia passado ate agora ia me ajudar a fazer aquilo. Olhava para as minhas mãos, ainda presa em meus pensamentos, quando o carro parou, e senti o olhar dele sobre mim. Olhei para ele hesitante, e vi um brilho neles. Um que não havia estado ali antes. -_ Mas que droga, Gaara! Por que tinha que ser você? Por quê? _–

-Você esta bem?

-Estou, estou sim. – disse nervosa, colocando um pedaço do meu cabelo para trás da orelha.

-Entao o que aconteceu? Por que me olha dessa maneira?

-Porque eu gostaria que...

-Gostaria...? Sakura, não se preocupe, estamos juntos agora. Você não tem que ficar assim. Nós..

-Esse é o problema. – o interrompi bruscamente. – Não podemos ficar juntos.

-Como assim não podemos ficar juntos? Acho que não ouvi direito.

- Ouviu sim. – suspirei desanimada.

-Mas só pode ta de brincadeira. Vocês esta, não é?

-Não, não estou. _Infelizmente não. _– pensei tentando segurar as lagrimas.

-Mas por que isso agora? – disse com raiva. – Acabamos de nos amar, e mais de uma vez, devo ressaltar, e você me vem com essa merda de que _**não podemos ficar juntos**_?

-Me desculpe, mas...

-Sakura, o que é que esta acontecendo? Me conte. Me fale a razão de não querer ficar comigo. Vamos me diga. – ele já havia me pego pelos dos braços e me balançava. Meu deus, como era doloroso falar todas aquelas coisas para ele.

-Eu não posso contar.

-Não pode? Por que não?

-Porque eu não tenho esse direito.

-Se não tem, entao o que é que tem haver conosco?

-Tem tudo haver conosco. – por que ele não entendia? Por não aceitava?

- Você esta mentindo não é? Estava mentindo esse tempo todo. O que acontece é que voce queria ficar com o filho da mãe do Uchiha desde o começo, mas queria ganhar experiência antes comigo, não é? – não agüentei ouvir aquilo dele, e dei um tapa em seu rosto.

-Não é nada disso, seu idiota! Eu não quero nada com o Sasuke! Não sei porque não tira isso da cabeça. O que acontece é que ela ama você! Ela o ama! – gritava tudo nervosa, e sabia que as lagrimas já caiam a solta em meu rosto.

-Quem me ama, Sakura? – ele disse calmamente, limpando uma lagrima de minha bochecha. E o odiei por falar e fazer aquilo. Apenas piorava mais ainda as coisas.

-Eu não posso contar. Só peço uma coisa: Me esqueça! Esqueça o que aconteceu no ano novo! Esqueça o que aconteceu no bar! Esqueça o que aconteceu hoje na gruta. Esqueca tudo. _Mesmo que nem eu mesma consiga esquecer._ – disse pegando as duas mãos dele, e olhando suplicantemente para ele. – Por favor.

-Se nunca iríamos poder ficar juntos desde o começo, por que então fez amor comigo?

-_Para ter aquele momento em minha mente para sempre, para quando você estiver longe, fora do meu alcance. – _pensei, aumentando mais ainda minha tristeza.Não poderia falar a ele. Não conseguiria.

0o0o0o000o0o0o000o0o0o000o0o0o000o0o0o000o0o0o000o0o0o000o0o0o000o0o0o

Mas o que esta acontecendo com ela? Por que essa agora de não podermos ficar juntos? Nós fizemos amor naquela gruta, pelo amor de deus! Mais de uma vez! Porque entao ela vinha com aquilo agora? Ta legal, ela disse que alguma garota me ama. Mas e ela não?

-_Droga, Gaara, é claro que ela não lhe ama. Ela apenas sente desejo por voce. É isso não é?_ - Desejo. Eu a desejo também, é claro, mas...há algo mais. E pensei que ela tivesse sentido isso também. Acho que estava errado.

E como é que ela pensa que eu conseguiria esquece-la? Esquecer aquilo tudo? Ela achava que iria ser fácil? Talvez para ela pudesse ser, mas e pra mim? Quase impossível. Se mesmo antes de saber quem ela era, eu não havia conseguido tira-la da cabeça, como é que o faria agora? Após tudo que fizemos? Por que ela dormiu comigo pra começo de conversa? Ela poderia ter tido a primeira vez dela com o Uchiha não poderia? – _Não, não com ele. Nem com ninguém. Eu nunca permitiria outro homem ter sido o primeiro dela. Nem o segundo..Nem o terceiro. _– olhava para ela serio, sem demonstrar essa confusão dentro de mim, mas mesmo assim...

A única coisa que me intrigava era que, mesmo enquanto ela falava para esquece-la, que não poderíamos ficar juntos, ela chorava. E eu odiava ver aqueles lindos olhos cheios de lagrimas, mas ao mesmo tempo, vê-la chorar me dava um pouco de esperança. Talvez ela quisesse ficar comigo. Mas não poderia por causa dessa tal pessoa que me ama. Afinal, quem seria ela? Não importa quem seja, ela não é a Sakura.

Ficamos os dois olhando um para o outro durante um bom tempo, ela não respondeu a minha pergunta, mas aquilo não me importava mais.

-Sakura...

-Escuta, eu tenho que ir! Me esqueça, e não me procure mais, finja que não me conhece – dizia sem olhar pra mim agora, virada para a porta, tentando abri-la nervosa.

-Sakura...

-E chame a Ino para sair, ela vai ficar muito feliz. Ela te merece, não eu. – havia conseguido abri a porta, e saiu correndo.

Não entendi essa agora. A Ino? Mas o que ela tinha haver conosco? Por que eu a chamaria para sair se...

-Se é voce que eu amo, Sakura. – sussurrei para o nada, encostando a testa no volante do carro derrotado. Sentido um vazio enorme se apoderar de mim. Maior do que qualquer outra coisa que já tivesse sentido.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

**E ai? O que acharam? **

**Ficou ruim? E o hentai? Ficou fraco? Forte? Chato? Meloso? Vulgar? Me digam por favor!!**

**Eu gostei desse capitulo, mas foi meio complicado. A parte da briga entre os dois, eu tinha que pensar com calma para não parecer uma coisa boba, entendem? Acho que ficou boba de qualquer forma, mas me perdoem por ser tão ruim nessas coisas. **

**Responderei a reviews agora, ate que não é tão ruim fazer isso xD.**

**Tsunay Nami**_**Ola!! Meu deus? Serio? Que coisa linda! Fico honrada por faze-la gostar desse casal, que não minha atual opinião, é o mais perfeito que existe. Se quiser que eu indique alguma outra fic desse casal, é só pedir. E se voce ler fics em inglês, é ai que eu poderei ajudar mesmo. xD**_

**Sakura Soryu**_**Rendeu não foi? ' Só quero saber se voce acha que esse aqui rendeu também. O que seria de uma fic sem seus dramas? Mas é claro, o que seriam delas também sem seus beijos? aHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAU.**_

**Carolzinha Otaku**_**É CLARO QUE MEU GAARA-KUN É O CARA! NÃO SEI COMO VOCÊ NÃO HAVIA DESCOBERTO ISSO ANTES! LENTA VOCÊ, HEIN? Te amo de montão, carol-chan.**_

**Natsumi Takashi**_**E ai, mana? O que achou do hentai? Demorou mais chegou. Compulsiva? Só um "pouquinho", né? Vaquinha? QUEM VOCÊ A CHAMANDO DE VACA AQUI, HEIN? E eu se eu for pra merda, voce vai junto maninha do meu tum tum. Porque eu te amo muiiiito.**_

_**Gostaria de mandar um beijo enorme para todos as pessoas que lêem essa fic. **_

_**E avisar que o próximo capitulo infelizmente, será o ultimo.**_

_**MAS NÃO SE PREOCUPEM!**_

_**Como eu sou uma "ótima" escritora, decidi começar a escrever uma nova fic de GaaraSakura, se acharem que isso é uma boa idéia, me avisem, okay?**_

_**FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS!**_

_**E EU ACHO QUE EU MEREÇO UM PRESENTE TAMBEM!**_

_**O QUE CUSTA MANDAR UMA REVIEWZINHA SEQUER?**_

_**AMO TODOS VOCES! **_

_**(talvez não todos, mas a maioria pelo menos, afinal uma pessoa tem que odiar alguém, ninguém é tão bomzinho assim. Só os mocinhos das novelas mesmo.) **_

**Beijos para todos! **

**(como eu sei que um beijo meu não vale nada...)**

**E UM BEIJAO DO GAARA-KUN!**

**(melhor agora? xD)**

**Mk-chan160**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oláaaa!!**

**Como vão, meus amados leitores? **

**Eu espero que já não tenham me abandonado pela terrível demora que eu levei para voltar a postar. Me desculpem mesmo, estou tão fula da vida comigo mesma pela demora, eu nunca havia demorado tanto pra postar um capitulo nessa fic, eu digo nessa fic, porque nas outras eu demoro bastante as vezes '. **

**Mas bem, deixem-me dar algumas informações básicas:**

**1)Esse NÃO é o ultimo capitulo da fic, ok? Eu não consegui escrever muito mais, então eu resolvi postar logo o que já havia escrito, e tentar continuar a escrever o ultimo, e quem sabe eu não faça um epílogo? Estou pensando seriamente nisso.**

**2) Eu não sei se eu já disse que estava planejando escrever outra fic de GaaSaku, mas se já, gostaria de dizer que ainda estou em duvida se a escrevo em português ou em inglês, porque eu estava com uma idéias perfeitas para se ela fosse escrita em inglês. Mas ainda não esta nada certo ainda, e também estava pensando que se ela fizer sucesso em inglês, eu poderia fazer uma versão dela em português, o que acham? **

**Acredito que apenas tenho isso para dizer mesmo. Então aí vai o penúltimo capitulo de:**

_**Strangers**_

_**(Para quem não leu a N.A acima, esse não é o ultimo capitulo)**_

Olhava o tempo passar pela janela da minha sala de aula, chovia. Já se havia passado quase duas semanas, desde aquele dia. E havia tentado fazer o que ela havia me pedido, mas aquilo estava se mostrando ser algo mais, e mais improvável de acontecer, quanto mais o tempo passava. Após todas aquelas semanas sem ela, sem nem ao menos se dignar a olhar para mim, enquanto que toda vez que a via, ela estava ao lado do Sasuke Uchiha. E ver aquilo fazia com que minha raiva crescesse, e sentisse uma vontade enorme de quebrar as mãos dele que ousavam toca-la, de arrancar aqueles olhos que a ficavam devorando cada pedaço de seu corpo, de capá-lo para ele nem ao menos ter a chance de tê-la, como eu a tive. Claro, eu conseguia esconder toda aquela raiva, e mesmo me odiando por sentir aquilo também, escondia a tristeza. Por mais que pensasse, não conseguia entender ainda a razão dela não estar em meus braços naquele exato momento.

E aquilo que ela me disse antes de fugir do meu carro, ainda martelava em minha cabeça: "chame a Ino para sair, ela o merece, eu não". Droga, porque eu chamaria aquela tagarela para sair? E como assim aquela loira chata me merecia? Se ela me merecia ou não, eu não tinha a mínima idéia, mas eu não a queria. Eu queria aquela bruxa de cabelos rosados e lindos olhos verdes, que assombravam meus sonhos. Toda noite eu sonhava com ela, e o pior, é que eu gostava, pois assim eu poderia tê-la, e vê-la sorrindo para mim, mesmo que não fosse real. Patético, não?

Não correria atrás dela, um Sabaku não corria atrás de ninguém, nunca. Se ela me quisesse, ela viria a mim. O que eu espero que seja logo. Pois estava precisando dela, mais do que nunca imaginei que precisaria de alguém. Nunca havia precisado de ninguém, agüentei a solidão minha vida inteira, e já havia me acostumado. Mas não tê-la ao meu lado, fazia com que aquele vazio aumentasse. Acredito que a solidão se tornou mais dolorosa agora, pois eu havia experimentado o que era não estar sozinho uma vez. Ela me havia feito sentir isso. E aquela sensação de completo ficaria para sempre na minha memória. Apenas para me atormentar para o resto da minha vida solitária.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Observava a chuva cair, e a única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era o quão parecida aquela paisagem era com a que se encontrava em meu coração. Dramático? Com certeza. Clichê? Mais ainda. Mas infelizmente, aquela era a verdade. O único momento que me deixava chorar era à noite, e isso continuava ate o amanhecer, afinal não conseguia dormir. Porque quando fechava os olhos, sonhava com ele, e isso era inaceitável. Embora dissesse para mim mesma que ele já havia me esquecido, e que se havia começado a se importar, já não se importava mais, e que eu me sentia da mesma maneira, mas não conseguia me enganar. Não conseguia. Por que era tão difícil?

Tentava usar toda minha concentração e energia no trabalho e em meus estudos. Mas não adiantava, pois o via quase todos os dias ao lado do pessoal, e por essa razão, não me juntava mais a eles. O Sasuke ia me ver, quase todo dia, acredito, conversava comigo, e ocasionalmente me fazia rir, contando uma das situações que suas fãs o colocava todo dia.

Eu sei, pareço uma boba que chora por besteira, na verdade nunca fui de chorar muito. E se chorava toda noite agora era por culpa dele. Tudo culpa dele! Porque eu tinha que ter sido jogada em seus braços? Porque eu tinha que ter correspondido a aquele beijo na escuridão? Éramos dois estranhos. Dois totais estranhos. Em circunstancias normais não teria correspondido, não teria mesmo. E ate agora não entendia, nem sabia a razão de tê-lo feito. Provavelmente continuaria sem saber para sempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Estou preocupada.

-Porque, Ino-chan?

-É a Sakura.

-O que é que há com a Sakura-chan? – gritou um Naruto preocupado.

-Eu não sei. Ela esta com umas olheiras horríveis, e me evita também. E mesmo eu mandando ela vim lanchar conosco, ela se esconde na biblioteca. O que esta acontecendo com minha amiga? – ela parecia preocupada de verdade, nunca a havia visto daquele jeito. Ela deve gostar bastante da Sakura mesmo. Mas eu estou preocupado também, o que será que esta acontecendo com ela?

-Eu não tenho a visto ultimamente também. É quase como se ela estivesse fugindo de nós. Mas se ela esta assim como você esta dizendo, então esta acontecendo algo grave. A Sakura que eu conheço não é de desmoronar desse jeito.

-Eu sei disso, por isso, só consigo pensar que algo muito ruim esteja acontecendo com ela, e não entendo ainda porque ela não fala comigo.

-Será que o Sasuke não saberia? – Hinata apontou calmamente.

_-Por que ele saberia? _– pensei com raiva.

-É, você tem toda razão, Hinata-chan! Ele provavelmente deve saber de alguma coisa, o tenho visto conversar com a Sakura ultimamente. Eles têm andado bem juntos esses dias. Espero que voltem a namorar, afinal foram feitos um para o outro. Vou agora mesmo ligar com ele. –

_-O QUE? FEITOS UM PARA O OUTRO? A SAKURA E AQUELE IDIOTA QUE TEM O CABELO COM FORMA DE BUNDA DE GALINHA?_- mas se bem que...eles realmente ficam bons juntos. Impedi um suspiro triste de sair. Eu a perdi já, não é mesmo? O que adianta ficar com ciúmes? Nunca vou poder tê-la realmente.

-Liga mesmo, Ino-chan! Espero que aquele Teme seja útil ao menos uma vez na vida. - ela tirou o celular do bolso, e discou um numero, que presumo seja do desgraçado de olhos negros.

-Alo? Sasuke? Oi, é a Ino. É que eu queria saber se você sabe o que esta acontecendo com a Sakura. Ela não mencionou nada para você não? Hum, entendo. Mas você poderia tentar mais? Eu sei que você sabe como faze-la abrir a boca. Sempre conseguiu, não é? Ela ta ai com você é? Não, não. Não precisa avisar que sou eu no telefone não. Bem, é só isso mesmo, pode voltar ao que estava fazendo. Me liga se descobrir qualquer coisa. Beijo. –

-_Ele está com ela nesse exato momento?_ – minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos. A raiva me consumia. Porque aquele filho de uma mãe podia ficar ao lado dela, e eu não?

-Argh, isso não vai continuar assim não. Eu vou fazer aquela testuda me contar o que ta acontecendo aqui, mesmo que eu tenha que amarra-la numa cadeira e amordaça-la.- essa loira sabe ser determinada quando quer, mas não muito inteligente.

-Mas se você amordaçar ela, como é que vai conseguir fazer com que ela fale o que esta acontecendo? – levantei uma sombracelha curioso.

-Eita, é mesmo! – se eu fosse do tipo de pessoa que rir, eu teria rido da cara dela. – Então eu vou apenas prende-la na cadeira e ameaçar jogar fora todo o chocolate dela. É acho que isso vai servir. – e começou a rir feito uma louca, Naruto e Hinata se afastaram com medo, eu teria feito o mesmo, mas Sabaku no Gaara não tem medo de loiras malucas.

0O0O0O0O0O0O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O0O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Quem era no telefone? – perguntei tentando mostrar um pouco de interesse. O tentava, mas nada me importava no momento, apenas a cena que havia visto pela janela do segundo andar do prédio de medicina, debaixo de uma arvore, onde uma loira apoiava a cabeça no ombro de um certo ruivo, e esse não fazia nada para afasta-la. Aquilo doeu, doeu muito. Mas era isso que eu queria, não era? Que os dois ficassem juntos, afinal a Ino o amava, e ele provavelmente vai ama-la também em pouco tempo. Assim será mais um final feliz para todos. –_ Menos para você, Sakura. _– pensei tendo uma vontade enorme de chorar, mas não choraria, não na frente do Sasuke.

-Um amigo. – e guardou o celular no bolso.- Escuta, posso ficar com você hoje lá no seu trabalho? Apenas para ficarmos conversando. – falou impassível como sempre.

- Mas é o que fazemos todo dia aqui. – não o queria lá, não onde eu havia beijado o Gaara pela "primeira" vez.

-Mas apenas conversamos nos intervalos, o que duram apenas meia hora, gostaria de ficar mais tempo com você, e de preferência, sem ser entre os muros da faculdade.

-Mas mesmo se for, não poderemos conversar muito, afinal estarei trabalhando.

-Sei disso, mas hoje é quarta feira, e não é um dia de muito movimento.

-Eu...- odiava quando ele tinha razão. Era o que dava ser amiga de um prodígio.

-Olha, se você não quer a minha compainha é só dizer, não vou ficar magoado. – mas eu sabia que feriria o orgulho dele. O conhecia bem demais para não saber disso.

-É claro que eu quero a sua compainha, pode ir, mas se começar a me atrapalhar eu chuto seu traseiro milionário para fora na mesma hora, ta me entendendo, Sasuke Uchiha? – disse severamente apontando um dedo para ele.

-Entendi sim, Sakura Haruno. – e puxando a minha mão que ainda apontava para ele, a beijou.

-Bom, agora tenho que ir para aula. Ate mais tarde, e apenas vá para o meu trabalho as 9, ouviu? – disse virando as costas para ele, me dirigindo para a minha sala. Mas eu não sei por que, mas acho que ouvi o Sasuke ainda falar alguma coisa como: "Mal posso esperar," e ele o falou de uma maneira tão estranha. Acho que foi só imaginação, o Sasuke não estava mais interessado em mim. Logo deixei de pensar naquilo, e comecei a me preocupar mais em me concentrar na aula, e não ficar pensando num certo ruivo de olhos verdes, nem relembrar os momentos passados numa certa gruta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De tanto rir, ela nem se preocupou mais em seu equilíbrio, e acabou caindo em cima de mim, ficando com a cabeça em ombro, como ela ainda estava tentando se recuperar do ataque repentino de riso, eu não a afastei. Não gostava que os outros me tocassem, mas também não empurraria aquela garota para o chão. Talvez eu o fizesse um tempo atrás, mas aquela loira grudenta era a melhor amiga da garota que eu amava.

Amor. Uma coisa que pensei que nunca iria sentir na vida. E agora eu o sentia, mas por uma garota que não me quer a seu lado. Que me afasta quando me aproximo. Irônico. Afinal eu era a pessoa que afastava os outros. Eu não queria outros se aproximando de mim, pois a única coisa que fariam seria me machucarem. E olhem o que aconteceu quando eu deixei alguém se aproximar? Ela me rejeitou. Pura e simplesmente. Ninguém nunca me amou, ela não me ama, e nem nunca vai amar. E a odeio por isso, a odeio por ela ter feito eu me apaixonar por ela.

-Parece que vai começar a chover de novo.

-É verdade, Hinata-chan. É melhor entrarmos.

- Mas nossos prédios estão muito longe, Naruto.

-Então vamos entrar no de medicina mesmo. – porque eles ficavam discutindo quando viam que a chuva começava a cair? Nem ao menos os esperei, entrei no prédio de medicina, e como não tinha nada pra fazer, fui andar uma volta. ou caindo em cima de mim, ficando com a cabeu equilibrio,

-É claro que eu quero a sua compainha, pode ir, mas se começar a me atrapalhar eu chuto seu traseiro milionário para fora na mesma hora, ta me entendendo, Sasuke Uchiha? – Aquela voz. Sakura. Me escondi atrás de uma parede, para ela não perceber que eu estava ali.

-_Ela quer a compainha dele? Ela quer estar ao lado daquele retardado, emo, idiota do Uchiha? _– minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos. Aonde é que eles iriam se ver? Na casa dela? Na dele?

-Entendi sim, Sakura Haruno. – ele puxou a mão dela, a levando aos lábios.

-_ Como ele ousa toca-la? Apenas eu posso fazer isso. Apenas eu! Eu!_

-Bom, agora tenho que ir para aula. Ate mais tarde, e apenas vá me encontrar no meu trabalho as 9, ouviu? – então ele iria vê-la no trabalho dela. Menos mal. Mas mesmo assim, eu não vou deixa-la ficar sozinha com ele lá. Não após ouvir aquele filho da mãe dizer que mal podia esperar com uma voz cheia de desejo. Aquele desgraçado desejava a Sakura. E eu irei me certificar de que ele apenas continuasse desejando, pois ele nunca iria tê-la. Nunca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estava deitada em meu sofá, observando o teto. Normalmente estaria estudando agora, ou arrumando a casa. Mas eu não tinha vontade de fazer nada. E quando eu digo nada, isso quer dizer nada mesmo. Minha mente parecia um papel em branco. Não pensava em nada, apenas observava os pontinhos pretos de sujeira, ou os insetos que se encontravam no teto branco do meu pequeno apartamento.

Era bom ficar daquele jeito de vez em quando. Principalmente quando nas ultimas semanas só fazia pensar num ruivo de olhos verdes. E também quando não quero lembrar o quão covarde sou, por não conseguir olhar nos olhos de minha melhor amiga. E após ver aquilo pela janela da faculdade, eu precisava mesmo de um momento para relaxar.

A campainha tocou, mas eu não mexi nem um músculo, continuando no mesmo lugar, observando sujeiras e bichinhos nojentos. Esperava apenas que a pessoa pensasse que não havia ninguém em casa para desistir de continuar apertando aquela campainha irritante, e ir embora. Mas não parecia que aquilo iria acontecer tão cedo, pois a cada instante apertavam mais e mais naquele objeto eletrônico do inferno.

Por mais irritada que estivesse não saia do lugar. E não sairia por nada no mundo. Mas a voz que eu ouvi a seguir me fez gelar. Ah não. Será que eu não posso fugir do mundo ao menos uma vez?

-Abra essa porta agora, Sakura! Eu sei que você esta ai. Se não abrir, eu vou arromba-la e você sabe que eu sou capaz de fazer isso. – será que não poderia falar mais baixo, não? Logo todos os meus vizinhos curiosos iriam aparecer no corredor para saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Vá embora, Ino. Eu não quero ver ninguém hoje.

-Bem, você parece não querer ver ninguém a varias semanas.

-Isso não é verdade. – disse com uma voz fraca.

-Não? Então porque foge de mim toda vez que me ver no corredor? Porque não retorna minhas ligações? O que eu fiz? Me diga. – a voz dela ia diminuindo de tom a cada palavra. E pelo barulho que eu ouvi, ela deve ter se sentando no chão encostada na minha porta.

-Você não fez nada de errado. A culpada sou eu. – no momento, já havia me levantado, e me sentado encostada na porta também.

-O que fez então? O que pode ter feito de tão ruim que não podes mais falar comigo?

-Eu não posso contar pra você. Porque se o fizer, vai me odiar, e não acho que agüentaria isso.

-Eu nunca a odiaria. Pode me dizer Sakura. Vamos, não tenha medo.

-Eu...Oh Ino. Eu não posso. – as lagrimas já começavam a chegar a meus olhos.

-Vamos, sou sua melhor amiga ou não sou? – falava calmamente, ela sabia se continuasse falando daquele jeito eu acabaria abrindo a boca. O que era que eu estava prestes a fazer.

-Esta bem, e-eu vou falar.

-Estou ouvindo. – hesitei ainda, ficando em silencio por alguns poucos minutos. Mas ela continuava sem falar nada, esperando.

-N-no ano novo quando você me empurrou para eu ir beijar o Sasuke...- conseguia imaginar como seu rosto devia mostrar uma tremenda confusão por mencionar o ano novo. –Eu acabei beijando outra pessoa, mas como tudo ficou escuro, eu não pude ver quem era. Mas quando eu abri meus olhos um pouco depois, eu consegui enxergar uma coisa.

-O que viu? – podia perceber a curiosidade em suas palavras, ao qual ela tentava esconder.

-Ele tinha cabelos...ruivos.- terminei num sussurro, mas alto o bastante para ela ouvir.

-Ele era ruivo então? E qual o problema disso?

-E também tinha uma tatuagem na testa no lado esquerdo.

-Ahh...O único ruivo que eu conheço que tem uma tatuagem na testa é o...- ela se calou, e eu sabia que ela já havia percebido qual era o problema.

-Quando vi isso, sair correndo, porque eu ainda não tinha certeza se ele era ou não o Gaara. Mas ai no primeiro dia de aula quando voce nos apresentou, eu finalmente percebi que era ele. E tentei me afastar, eu juro que tentei, Ino. Mas ele se sempre aparecia, ele sempre me tocava. E eu não conseguia resistir.

-Sakura...

-Mas olha, você não tem que se preocupar com nada, eu já falei pra ele me esquecer, porque você o merece. E ele já me esqueceu. Por isso não se preocupe, okay? Já está tudo acabado. – as lagrimas já desciam sem parar, mas eu me controlava para não soluçar, não vou preocupá-la, não vou.

-Oh Sakura...Foi por isso que se afastou de nós? E a razão de andar triste também?

-Triste? Eu não estou triste. Eu não posso ficar triste, afinal você e ele estão finalmente juntos.

-O que esta falando? Eu e o Gaara não estamos juntos, e tem algo que eu tenho que contar...- não estão? Mas e aquele momento dos dois debaixo da arvore?

-Mas eu vi vocês juntos hoje, abraçados.

-Abraçados? Mas... Ah não ser...Você quer dizer aquilo? Você pensa que estamos juntos por causa de quando encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele e ele me segurou? Eu estava rindo e perdi o equilíbrio, só isso. Deus, como você é ciumenta.

-Cíumes? É claro que não esto com ciúmes, eu teria que sentir algo por ele pra ter ciúmes.

-Mas você sente, e eu sei. Agora todas as peças se encaixam. Você o ama. – como ela podia falar aquilo com uma voz tão alegre? Ela deveria estar com raiva, afinal ela o amava também. – Sakura, se não tivesse me evitado todos esses dias eu teria lhe dito. Eu não amo o Gaara mais, na verdade, acho que nunca o amei de verdade, era apenas uma queda. – como? – Eu descobri que eu amo o Shika. E se não tivesse escondido todas essas coisas, saberia disso, e não teria que ficar sofrendo ai. – O Shikamaru? Ela ama o Shikamaru? - Agora abra essa porta agora, e dessa vez eu juro que se não o fizer eu vou arrombá-la. – Sem pensar duas vezes, já a havia aberto, e logo me vi sendo abraçada pela minha melhor amiga loira. – Oh Sakura, não chore. Você vai ficar com os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho e não vai poder ir atrás do seu príncipe encantado e explicar tudo pra ele.

-Você enlouqueceu, Ino? Eu não vou ter coragem mais de olhar nos olhos dele. Alem disso, ele deve me odiar, e se não me odeia, já nem se lembra mais quem sou.

-É claro que não, ninguém é capaz de esquecer de você assim tão rápido. Afinal, não é todo dia que se encontra alguém de cabelos rosa. – não pude evitar rir, mesmo se continuasse chorando.

-Você é tão chata.

-Por isso que sou sua melhor amiga. Vamos, testuda, você não é covarde. Nunca foi.

-Mas dessa vez é diferente, Ino.

-Por que seria?

-Porque quando eu o pedi pra me esquecer, eu os havia dito vinte minutos depois de termos feito amor. Eu não tenho mais coragem de olhar nos olhos dele, e ver aquela raiva novamente. Não posso, simplesmente não posso.

-Oh Saku...Pera ai, pera ai, feito amor? Testuda, você perdeu sua virgindade e não me contou? Como você pode fazer algo assim comigo? Eu sou sua melhor amiga. – e começou a me chacoalhar pelos ombros. A Ino é mesmo muito estranha. Ela não fica com raiva por ter beijado o garoto que ela amava, mas ta quase me matando por não avisar que não sou mais virgem. Muito estranha.

-I-Ino, Pará eu to ficando tonta. – e parou, mas continuou me segurando pelos ombros.

-Agora me conta, e como foi? Aonde foi? Quando foi? Você gostou? Ele era bom de cama?

-De cama eu não sei, porque nunca fizemos numa, mas que ele é bom...- parei um momento relembrando o que havia sentido quando ele estava dentro de mim. E corei na mesma hora. – Ah ele é.

-Aonde e quando vocês fizeram ento?

-F-foi naquele dia na praia, quando ele foi atrás de mim... Fizemos dentro daquela piscina natural que tem naquela minha gruta. – olhava para os meus pés, mais vermelha ainda, mas logo me vi sendo abraçada novamente.

Aiiiiiiiiiii, estou tão orgulhosa de você. Minha amiguinha tímida finalmente esta crescendo. A primeira vez numa gruta. Nem eu poderia imaginar um local mais original. A aluna finalmente ultrapassa a professora.

-Ar...Necessito...Ar...

-Ah, desculpe, desculpe. Eu...- mas foi interrompida pelo telefone que começou a tocar. – Rapidinho. Alo? Oi, mamãe, o que foi? Mas tem que ser agora? Mas... Aff, esta bem, to indo pra ir. Ta ta, beijo. Até.

-O que aconteceu? – guardou o telefone no bolso com raiva.

- Minha mãe precisa que vá lá para a floricultura. Ela quer conversar comigo e minhas irmãs. Por isso eu vou ter que ir agora, mas não pense que escapou. Amanha vai me dar um relatório completo do que aconteceu naquela gruta, ta me entendendo, dona Sakura?

-Estou sim.

-E trate de ir atrás dele, ouviu? O Gaara não é um homem que se deixa escapar assim por besteira – besteira? Perder a amizade dela é besteira? As prioridades dela realmente são estranhas.

-Vou tentar.

-Tentar não. Você vai conseguir. Agora, tenho que ir. Ate amanha. Beijinho, beijinho. Tchau, tchau. – e foi se afastando pelo corredor em direção a escada.

-Tchau. – e fechei a porta com um suspiro. – _E agora? O que é que eu faço?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**E ai? O que acharam? Eu sei que foi pequeno, mas eu tive um bloqueio terrível nesse capitulo. Mas olhem pelo lado bom: VOCÊS TERÃO UM CAPITULO A MAIS! E isso não é bom? Há não ser que vocês não agüentem mais essa fic. **

**Tentarei escrever mais rápido o próximo capitulo, mas minhas aulas começam amanhã e estou no segundo ano, por isso peço que compreendam se eu demorar.**

**AMO VOCES! **

**E DESEJEM-ME SORTE, PRA VER SE CONSIGO PASSAR ESSE ANO SEM PROBLEMAS!**

**Beijoo!!**

**Mk-chan160**

**P.S: Responderei as reviews no próximo capitulo, okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5

**DEMOROU MAIS CHEGOU! **

**O ultimo capitulo de "Strangers". Sabe, eu queria acabar logo esse capitulo para que vocês pudesse ler e me dissessem o que acharam. Mas agora que eu acabei, percebi que vou morrer de saudades dela. É serio, essa fanfic foi tão...especial, de certa forma. Afinal, foi a minha primeira GaaSaku! Ta, eu sei que já comecei outra do mesmo casal, a qual estou amando escrever também, mas é diferente. Acho que quem escreve deve entender o que eu senti quando escrevi a ultima linha dessa fic. Mas bem, não fiquemos tristes, porque agora vocês vão poder saber como tudo terminou!**

**Strangers**

**(****Ú****ltimo capítulo)**

Quando eu havia chegado, o desgraçado já estava no bar tentando conquistar a MINHA Sakura. E ela nem ao menos percebia, apenas continuava atendendo aos pedidos e sorrindo para todos. Mesmo de longe eu conseguia ver o brilho de felicidade em seus olhos.

-_Será que ela esta com aquele brilho porque o Uchiha esta lá com ela? É por isso? – _não pude evitar ranger meus dentes com raiva. "Naquele dia" ela havia me dito que não sentia nada por ele, mas também não disse que sentia algo por mim. Ela poderia estar mentindo, não é? Ela poderia realmente sentir algo por ele, e apenas ter me usado como objeto sexual. Entretanto eu não conseguia me fazer acreditar em tal pensamento, pois não combinava com ela, e não fazia nenhum sentindo quando ele estava claramente interessado nela também. Interessado era pouco, ele queria, ansiava pela minha mulher. Minha, e que não seria de mais ninguém.

Poderia ter pensado que apenas por ela não me querer, eu desistiria. Porem, agora eu havia mudado totalmente de idéia. Se ela não iria ficar comigo, então ela não seria de mais ninguém. Eu estarei sempre lá para atrapalhar seus encontros, conversas, e qualquer coisa que envolva algum homem. Por mais que a machuque fazer isso, por mais que a faça me odiar, eu farei com que ela não tenha mais nenhum relacionamento amoroso.

Egoísmo, eu sei. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu sou doido por essa garota. É culpa dela que eu não consigo mais me satisfazer com a solidão. É doloroso demais, vê-la a menos de 2m e não poder pega-la, joga-la pelos meus ombros, e fugir com ela sem ligar para as conseqüências.

Como ele ousa tocar na mão dela? E ela ainda cora por culpa do toque dele. Logo a mão que eu havia cuidado quando ela a havia machucado. Naquele dia, havia sido a primeira vez que havíamos realmente conversado. Foi também quando a tive nos braços, e dancei com ela. Aquela noite teria sido realmente perfeita se não tivesse sido pela minha irmã.

Ele ainda não soltou a mão dela? Pois vai se arrepender por isso.

-Ei, você aí. Venha aqui. Tenho uma proposta a fazer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O Sasuke esta aqui como ele disse que estaria, e eu o respondia de vez em quando, mas não quer dizer que eu estivesse realmente prestando atenção. Me sinto culpada por não ligar, e só conseguir pensar em como farei para me reaproximar do Gaara. Não parava de sorrir, não conseguia, não agora que eu sei que sou livre para ficar com ele sem me sentir culpada.

Porem uma coisa também se encontrava em minha mente: E se ele não me quiser mais? E se ele realmente já tiver me esquecido? Aí então a dor que senti nas últimas semanas não vai ser nada, comparada com a que irei sentir. Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado? Porque eu o amo. Simplesmente por isso. Se não o amasse tudo seria bem mais simples, pois não me importaria se eu estaria ou não ao seu lado. Não me importaria não poder mais ouvir a sua voz, sentir o toque de sua mão. Nada importaria. Entretanto o problema é que importa. Tudo isso importa.

De vez em quando, enquanto atendia a algum cliente, eu via cabelos ruivos, mas quando virava para olhar melhor, não estava mais lá. Será que eu estou enlouquecendo? É bem provável, nunca bati muito bem da cabeça, mas ver coisas, isso nunca havia acontecido. Vai ver a ansiedade de querer falar com o Gaara. Saber de uma vez por todas, se poderei ou não ficar ao seu lado para sempre. Pelo menos enquanto ele ainda me quiser.

-Fico impressionado com a rapidez que consegue manusear as bebidas. É realmente incrível.

-É apenas prática. Devia ter visto quando comecei, vivia derrubando as garrafas, e a grande parte do meu salário ia para pagá-las.

-Mas esse machucado na sua mão é recente, não é? – disse pegando na minha mão que continha uma pequena cicatriz. A mão que o Gaara havia cuidado quando me machuquei. E ao relembrar aquele momento, corei.

-É-é sim, eu derrubei alguns copos algumas semanas atrás, e quando fui pegar os cacos para jogar fora, me machuquei.

-Você sempre foi descuidada. – ele não mostrava nem um pingo de preocupação. Se fosse o Gaara, ele provavelmente perguntaria se minha mão já esta melhor. Ele poderia ser frio, e as vezes mais distante que o Sasuke, mas ele demonstra o que sente pelos outros, talvez não por palavras, mas com pequenos gestos.

-Ops, desculpe, senhor. – um homem havia esbarrado no Sasuke, e derrubado um pouco de bebida de cor avermelhada em sua roupa.

-Desculpe? Você acha que isso vai pagar pelo dano que você acabou de causar? Por acaso sabe quanto custou essa blusa? E essa calça então? – Ele não estava gritando, mas era como se estivesse. A raiva que seus olhos emanavam e o ódio que se percebia em sua voz era de fazer tremer qualquer um.

-Sasuke, pare com isso. Foi apenas uma manchinha de nada. Desculpas aceitas senhor. Pode ir sossegado.

-Obrigado pela ajuda, senhorita. – e fazendo uma meia reverencia com a cabeça, desapareceu na multidão. E eu podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo.

-Sakura porque fez isso? Aquele homem deveria pagar pelo estrago que fez a minha roupa.

Eu ainda me lembro de como foi meu namoro com o Sasuke. Lembro da primeira vez que ele me beijou, e do quanto fiquei feliz quando me pediu em namoro. Mas em todos esses momentos, Sasuke sempre havia agido como Sasuke. Eu poderia contar numa mão os momentos em que ele havia sido carinhoso comigo. Também havia o fato que ele tratava como lixo aquelas pessoas que ele achava que eram inferiores. Ele sente um ciúme enorme do próprio irmão. E é frustrado por ate hoje não ter conseguido supera-lo. Foi por essas razões e outras mais, que eu havia decidido terminar o namoro. Muitos ainda pensam que havia sido ele quem havia terminado comigo, pois ele mesmo havia me pedido que assim parecesse, aceitei, já que realmente não me importava com o que os outros iriam pensar. Que diferença faria? Nós acabamos, e isso era o que importava.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Maravilha! Meu plano deu certo. Ele se afastou dela, e ela parece ter ficado irritada com ele. O filhinho de papai não havia percebido é claro, mas mesmo de longe eu vi que ela não havia gostando nem um pouco a maneira que ele havia tratado o homem que eu havia pago para esbarrar nele. Bem feito! Aquela mancha vermelha na imaculada blusa branca, parecia mais como um alvo perfeito para eu dar tiro direto no coração dele, e assim fazer com que ele desapareça de uma vez da vida dela.

Exagerado? Vocês não pensariam assim se vissem a maneira que ele a olha, como se ela fosse a chapeuzinho vermelho e ele o lobo mau.

Onze horas. O horário que o turno dela acaba. As coisas acabam de piorar, porque agora não existe mais o trabalho para atrapalhar os avanços do Uchiha. Espera, espera aí. Mas o que é que ele esta fazendo? Ele não vai levá-la para dançar, não é? Ele não...Ah, ele vai.

-_NÃO A TRAGA PARA TÃO PERTO, SEU FILHO DA MÃE! NÃO A ABRACE COM TANTA INTIMIDADE! Grr...- _Desgraçado. Eu que deveria estar com ela nos braços agora balançando junto com o ritmo daquela canção. Pelo menos, ela parece não estar a vontade. -_Mas o que ele pensa que esta fazendo agora? Ele que não ouse...é agora que eu o mato_. VOCÊ É UM HOMEM MORTO, UCHIHA! – gritei, então corri em direção a eles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

10:55 horas. Graças a deus, daqui a cinco minutos poderei ir para casa e passar o resto da noite pensando numa maneira de fazer com que Gaara me dê a chance de me explicar. Tentar fazer com que ele entenda os porquês de todas as minhas ações desde o primeiro momento que nos "conhecemos". O que não vai ser uma coisa fácil, afinal ele é o Gaara. E só de imaginar ele me dando um de seus olhares frios, já me arrepio toda. E por duas razoes: 1)Os olhares dele realmente fazem você sentir medo dele.

2)Ele fica extremamente sexy quando esta sério.

Deus! Eu pareço estar no cio. Porque a cada instante me vem a mente imagens daquele dia na gruta. A todo instante tenho vontade de largar tudo, não pensar em maneira alguma mais, e ir correndo em direção a casa dele. Casa esta que eu nem ao menos sei onde fica. O que faz com que fique mais claro ainda o quanto eu mal o conheço. Eu não sei onde ele mora, do que ele gosta, do que não gosta. As únicas coisas que sei é que aprecia os amigos que tem. É parecido com um panda, um muito fofo por sinal, quando está preocupado. E que é um pervertido disfarçado.

Entretanto, eu o amo mesmo sabendo tão pouco sobre ele. O que mostra o quão maluca sou por amanhar um estranho. Um estranho que entrou na minha vida do nada, e que não irá sair tão fácil quanto entrou.

-O que disse?

-Vamos dançar.

-Mas por que?

-Porque eu quero. Agora vamos. – Outra coisa que eu nunca havia gostado nele é esse jeito mandão. Era sempre uma ordem, nunca um pedido. O que era mais uma diferença entre ele e o Gaara. Por mais frio, serio e arrogante que o Gaara seja, ele nunca me arrastaria para a pista de dança sem eu querer. – Eu me lembro que você nunca foi uma boa dançarina.

-E eu lembro que você sempre foi um expert quando o assunto é dança.

-Sakura, eu sou um expert em todas as áreas. – disse arrogantemente. Ai que vontade de esfregar na cara dele que Itachi é cem vezes melhor que ele em qualquer coisa. Mas como eu não estou afim de começar uma discussão, e ter que demorar mais tempo aqui por culpa dele, continuei calada.

Mexia-me feito uma autônoma, tentando seguir ao ritmo da musica, e não deixar meu corpo ficar grudado ao dele cada vez que ele me puxava para mais perto. Olhava para os meus pés, porque não queria que ele lesse em meus olhos o quão entediada eu estava.

-Sakura.

-Sim?

-Levante o rosto.

-Pra quê...- e quando levantei meu rosto para saber o que ele queria, ele grudou os lábios nos meus.

Aquela cena poderia ser muito parecida com a que havia ocorrido à semanas atrás. Porem havia varias diferenças. Para começar ele não era o Gaara, já isso muda todo o contexto do momento. Eu também não queria que ele me beijasse. Eu não sentia nada enquanto ele me beijava. E você se perguntam: "Porque eu ainda não me separei dele?". Isso é simples, meu corpo não quer se mover por culpa da surpresa. Mas eu não precisei esperar meu corpo voltar a se mover porque...

- VOCÊ É UM HOMEM MORTO, UCHIHA! – e logo após isso, eu vi um ser de cabelos vermelhos me separar bruscamente do Sasuke, e logo depois dar um murro nele.- _Gaara! Ele esta aqui!_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0_

Eu não conseguia mais pensar. A raiva, o ciúme, todos aqueles sentimentos confusos controlavam todos os meus movimentos. Como ele ousava beija-la? E na minha frente. Como ele ousava fazer aquilo com algo que não era dele? Algo que é meu! Meu!

-Seu filho da puta! Como ousa beija-la? – não parava de esmurrá-lo. E não teria parado se algo não tivesse segurado meu braço.

-Gaara, pare! Você vai acabar matando-o desse jeito. – me afastou, e se aproximou do Uchiha com nariz quebrado agora, e começou a ajuda-lo. Porque ela esta fazendo isso?

-Mas é o que eu realmente quero. Porque esta protegendo esse desgraçado?

-Porque ele não merece morrer por uma besteira dessas.

-Besteira? Então você queria aquele beijo? É isso, não é? Pois muito bem, não esta mais aqui quem havia atrapalhado seu momento romântico com esse filho da mãe. – me afastei daquele lugar as pressas, indo em direção a saída. Chovia novamente. E quando cheguei no meu carro, uma grande parte do sangue que havia em meus punhos já havia sido levado pela água, mas não havia conseguido levar a raiva de dentro de mim. Assim, que fechei a porta, e coloquei a chave na ignição, a porta do lado do passageiro se abriu, e por ela entrou uma molhada Sakura. –Saia daqui. – disse friamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Gaara, pare! Você vai acabar matando-o desse jeito. - Eu nunca o havia visto dessa maneira. Um ódio tão intenso emanava dele. E por mais que eu não quisesse que ele matasse o Sasuke, eu estava feliz pelo fato dele ele esta aqui me protegendo, de certa forma.

-Mas é o que eu realmente quero. Porque esta protegendo esse desgraçado?

-Porque ele não merece morrer por uma besteira dessas. – Ta, não era bem uma besteira forçar um beijo. Mas não era razão para ele mata-lo.

-Besteira? Então você queria aquele beijo? É isso, não é? Pois muito bem, não esta mais aqui quem havia atrapalhado seu momento romântico com esse filho da mãe. – Não! Não vá embora. Eu queria gritar aquilo tudo, mas não seria possível nem se eu quisesse, pois o barulho em volta estava enorme.

Eu não poderia deixa-lo ir embora pensando que eu amava outra pessoa. Não poderia se acumular mais um mal entendido a enorme lista que já existia. Por isso, chamei um dos garçons e pedi que ajudassem o Sasuke, e assim, que um se aproximou, eu me levantei e sai correndo atrás de quem eu realmente amava.

Chovia forte lá fora, mas eu não me importava. Consegui enxergar sua cabeleira vermelho sangue entrando dentro de um carro, então sai correndo em direção a ele, e entrei pela porta do passageiro.

-Saia daqui! – ouvi-lo falar comigo de maneira tão fria, me fez encolher um pouco. Mas não poderia hesitar agora. Não agora que eu e ele estamos finalmente sozinhos.

-Não, pelo menos não ate você ter escutado tudo que tenho a dizer.

-Você ainda tem o que dizer? Porque eu poderia jurar que foi você que me disse para esquecê-la e esquecer tudo que aconteceu entre nós.

-Eu sei, mas você tem que me ouvir...

-Pra que eu ainda tenho que ouvi-la? Afinal...O que você quer? – ele havia gritado a ultima parte com raiva, mas eu não sei se foi mais um truque da minha confusa mente, porém eu conseguia sentir um pontada de tristeza na voz dela. Será que eu ainda tenho alguma chance?

Então eu apenas escutei o que minha mente, corpo e coração me diziam que era a resposta a aquela pergunta, e respondi com uma voz baixa.

-Você. Eu só quero você.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Por um momento fiquei sem conseguir dizer nada de tão surpreendido. Ela havia respondido com uma voz num volume baixo, mas com tamanha intensidade que por um momento pensei que tudo estava bem novamente, mas então lembrei de coisas que havia acontecido desde nosso primeiro encontro. E aquela fraca esperança voltava a desaparecer.

- Mas eu não quero alguém que tem medo de mim. – meus olhos se encontravam tão ou mais frios do que antes. Não a deixaria me enganar novamente.

-Medo? – disse confusa.

-Bem, quando alguém me beija, e depois sai correndo com olhos assustados, eu acho correto pensar que essa pessoa me teme.

-Não, não, você entendeu tudo errado. Eu não tenho medo de você

-Ento por qual razão saiu correndo assustada daquele jeito?

-Eu tinha medo de mim mesma, do que eu estava sentindo.

-E por que teria medo do que sentia? Nem ao menos sabia quem eu era.

-Exatamente. Pois eu não sabia se era você a pessoa por quem minha melhor amiga estava apaixonada. Por isso tive que fugir. Quando descobri que era realmente você quem Ino amava, eu tentei me afastar. Mas você estava em todos os lugares, e sempre me beijava. – Tudo parecia se encaixar de maneira tão perfeita, que era difícil até de acreditar. Foi então que uma informação valiosíssima penetrou meu cérebro.

-Ino? Era por culpa dela que me rejeitou? Era por ela me amar que disse que não poderíamos ficar juntos? – perguntei incrédulo.

-Era sim. Sempre que estávamos juntos, eu me sentia culpada por esquecer de tudo quando você me olhava. Mas o problema era quando lembrava. E me sentia a pior pessoa do mundo. -Disse que com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Se sentia culpada por estar comigo, a pessoa que sua melhor amiga amava, quando você nem ao menos sentia nada parecido por mim? – disse tentando evitar que a mágoa transparecesse em minhas palavras, mas pelo jeito não havia sido bem sucedido nisso.

Ela me olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez desde o começo de toda essa conversa, e pude ver que no momento eles tinham um brilho que mostrava confusão, surpresa e raiva.

-Como podes ser tão cego? Ainda não percebeu? Eu o amo, seu ruivo idiota. Eu o amava tanto, que cada vez que me beijava meu coração se despedaçava por saber que eu não poderia tê-lo pra mim. Que eu não poderia ter-lo ao meu lado pra sempre. E que se eu realizasse esse meu desejo, me sentiria culpada, por saber que minha melhor amiga me odiaria por tê-la traído.

-Se ela me ama, o que esta fazendo comigo aqui? Esta aqui apenas para me tentar, para daqui a pouco se afastar de novo? – a puxei pra perto de mim, olhando para seu rosto, a apertando mais contra o próprio corpo, tanto pela raiva quanto pelo desejo dela nunca mais sair de meus braços. Ouvi-la então dizer suavemente em meu ouvido.

-Não. Ela falou comigo hoje. Ela me contou que a pessoa a qual ela realmente amava era seu melhor amigo.

-Quer dizer que não vai mais se afastar de mim? Não vai mais me rejeitar? – a esperança já havia preenchido tudo. E não podia mais evitar perguntar de maneira tão patética quanto eu havia feito. Mas então a vi sorrir, e não me arrependi de parecer patético. Pois aquele era o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que ele dirigia a mim desde nosso ultimo encontro.

-Nem se quisesse eu poderia, porque eu o amo tanto, que se o fizesse acho que não agüentaria. - tentava evitar um sorriso vir a tona.

-Me ama mesmo? – disse apenas para confirmar. .

-Sim, muito.

-Ama um ruivo idiota? – agora com divertimento preenchendo cada silaba.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Segurando os dois lados de seu rosto, olhando-o fundo nos olhos, disse:

-Sim, eu amo um ruivo idiota. Eu o amo, Sabaku no Gaara. E não em importa se não me ama, não me importa se a única coisa que sente por mim for desejo. Não me importa. Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado.

-Desejo? Acha que é a única coisa que sinto por você? Acha que quase enlouqueci de raiva todos esses dias ao vê-la ao lado daquele idiota, por apenas deseja-la? Acha que perdi meu controle naquele dia na gruta, apenas por sentir desejo? -o olhei com olhos brilhantes, já que lagrimas estavam prestes a cair, mas dessa vez não por tristeza.

– Quer dizer então que..que.. - Ele afundou o rosto em meu pescoço e disse alto:

-Eu a amo! A amo tanto. Não fazes nem idéia do que é amar pela primeira vez, e ser rejeitado. Deixar esse sentimento se apossar de mim. Eu a amo, Haruno Sakura, e não deixarei que se afaste nem um centímetro de mim, esta me entendendo? – me olhava nos olhos agora, com a possessividade tomando conta de cada toque seu. – Você é minha, e não será de mais ninguém. Nenhum ser do sexo masculino se atreverá a tocá-la. Esta me entendendo, Sakura?

-Eu o entendo. Mas você também deve entender, que se eu ver alguma idiota do sexo feminino ao menos tentar lhe dirigir a palavra, eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos, me ouviu, Sabaku? – ouvir aquilo, fez com que ele mostrasse um sorriso de pura arrogância masculina.

-Então, eu acredito que deve concordar comigo que nós não devemos sair de dentro do seu quarto pelo resto de nossas vidas.

- O que? Você enlouqueceu é? É claro que não podemos passar o resto de nossas vidas trancados dentro de um quarto. É loucura.

- O que propõe então?

- Que não devemos sair de dentro do apartamento. Assim, poderemos comer, o que é uma coisa muito importante. Pare repor as forças, sabe? E alem disso, tendo o apartamento todo, teremos múltiplas escolhas. – respondi maliciosa.

- Escolhas, é? Quanto a que?

-De onde poderemos nos amar.

-Não é que você é mais esperta do que pensei?

- Então o que é que ainda estamos fazendo aqui?

- Matando a saudade. – e me beijou com paixão, possessão, saudade, e amor.

Eles mal se conheciam, mas se amavam. Eles se beijavam na escuridão de um carro no meio da rua, sem se importar com ninguém nem com nada do lado de fora. Apenas queriam sentir mais e mais o calor do outro. O sabor. O toque. O amor que um sentia pelo outro. Um amor entre dois estranhos no meio da escuridão.

Fim

(...ou não)

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Então o que acharam?**

**Espero que não tenha ficado muito melodramático, mas mesmo não querendo, acho que acabou ficando assim mesmo.**

**De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado dessa minha pequena historia.**

**Um pouco pervertida. Um pouco melosa, um pouco dramática, mas que eu adorei escrever!**

**Agora, vocês todos devem ter ficado curiosos com esse "ou não" do final. Ele não foi posto como uma forma de brincadeira. Ele tem um propósito. E esse propósito. É que eu estava planejando fazer um epílogo desta fic, talvez mostrar algumas mini cenas do que aconteceu depois que eles ficaram juntos, o destino dos outros personagens talvez (Porque tentem imaginar como vai ficar a fama do Sasuke com as garotas, depois que o Gaara quebrou o nariz dele?). Mas tudo continua como idéia, mas se vocês quiserem que eu o faça, mas se vocês acharem que é uma boa idéia, me avisem, okay?**

**Eu colocarei o status da fic "Completa", mas isso não me impede de ainda posta o epílogo, ta?**

**Sentirei saudades de todos vocês! Os que comentaram, os que leram e eu não conheci.**

**(MOMENTO PROPAGANDA!)**

**Mas ainda poderão me ver com a minha nova GaaSaku "Just Human". Nela o Gaara é o único narrador. Essa fic é uma nova fase que eu entrei, um pouco menos romântica eu acho, mas mais engraçada e ainda terá uns momentos dramáticos. Mas vocês, românticos de carteirinha, não deixem de lê-la, porque ela continuará tendo seus momentos fofos, momentos pervertidos, todos os românticos que amamos. Eu ao menos amo. '**

**AMO VOCÊS! AMO O GAARA! AMO O GAARA! AMO O GAARA!**

**(Gente, não fiquem com ciúmes dele, porque vão me desculpar, mas ele é o ser supremo da mina vida. E pensem assim, sem ele, essa historia nunca teria existido.)**

**BeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEIIIIIIIIIIIIJOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ATÉ A PROXIMA!**

**MK-CHAN160**


End file.
